Move Along
by IneedAnewNAME
Summary: It’s gotten worse you know. We……searched for you. In every country we looked it was bad. The streets were empty and the sound of children gone Sequel to STAB MY BACK...
1. Goodnight and Goodbye

**_Move Along_**

**_Глава 1  
Chapter 1 _**

_Buona notte ed arrivederci  
_Goodnight And Goodbye

**_This has been no walk in the park_**

_A young woman walked the streets of New York. It was about the third time she had been alone that day. She didn't like it. She missed her friends. She missed her sister, and most of all she missed her brother._

**_I feel like we have fallen apart_**

_It was about four months since that incident. She didn't like to talk about it. Most of all she didn't like to think about it. She was lucky. She had a man that loved her and would die for her._

_She wasn't alone. But **she** was. **She** was out there all alone._

_Running_

_From what_

_From the truth_

_He was gone._

_He couldn't be brought back._

**_Open up your eyes girl and see_**

_She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and let a lone tear fall from her velvety cheek. She looked up at the summer sky wiping away the sweat from her brow. It was a hot summer she was positive. Maybe one of the hottest in her lifetime._

_She walked quicker, she was anxious to be in his arms once again. She had been away from him almost a whole day only seeing him in the morning. She started to run her breath coming in short gasps. She smiled and waved at the security guard as she entered the building._

**_How wonderful this love could be_**

_She waited in the elevator for a while before the doors opened and a wide smile spread across her face. She couldn't help but let her smile drop a little at the thought of her sister. She was so alone. Her face so broken and alone._

**_Hold on tight  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on_**

_She ran down the hallway and saw that the door was open. She smiled serenely and pushed it open. She didn't expect what she saw._

**_So say goodbye 'cause  
I won't be back again _**

_He was there. On the bed. With a woman. A woman. And the thing that made her drop her smile was that, the **woman **in that bed was **not **her. She could only stare as their limbs intertwined and their moans reached its peak. She could only stare and laugh. She laughed and they heard. He heard and looked at her. In disbelief? Who knows? _

_"Mika?" he questioned. She laughed some more shaking her head as the tears fell from her eyes. She laughed hysterically. Laughed without humor. He made to approach her but she shook her head. Her laughing ceased, her face set. She glared and turned. Ran, she ran and ran. Faster and faster. Not stopping._

**_Up and down  
you're all around_**

_She was stupid, so very stupid! How could she believe him? All his lies, pure crap. How could she fall for his smile? She was so stupid so very, very stupid. She knew men were complete bastards, she knew they couldn't be trusted. She knew it she knew it! But she ignored the facts, she ignored it all._

**_Say goodnight and goodbye_**

_She tripped and fell. She didn't even watch where she was going. She was so stupid; she kept repeating it in her head over and over again. Like a broken record. Like a damn broken record. He was there on top of some woman. Enjoying himself. Enjoying **it!!!**_

**_Lala la la la lalalala_**

_She needed her brother. Now!!! But he was gone. He was dead. It hurt her to think about it. It made her hurt. He was dead. He was gone. She was alone. That **man** was not with her. He didn't love her. He pretended, he pitied her. Pitied her bad. He lied to her. She hurt so badly. Was this how her sister felt. She needed her more than ever._

**_You say you didn't mean to break  
My heart but boy you did, I'm over it_**

_"Why?" She whispered. Tears ceasing but the pain still there creating even more tears. Why did she hurt so much? He was just a guy. He was just a fucking guy! Why did it hurt so much? Why!? He was nothing to her now. He was lower than trash. But god did it hurt._

**_Adieu to you and all your games_**

_No she would not break down. She refused to break down. Oh god help her it hurt. Her brother, her sister, her **love. **Gone. All gone. They left her behind. Her parents hated her. She could remember the day she gave them the news of his death._

**_And all your crazy fans  
This is the end_**

Mika stood outside her old nightmare, she had chosen to come alone. If Kai had come with her. They'd call her a whore and shut the door.

She knocked.

Once.

Twice.

Th-

"Yes...Oh it's **you." **her **mother **opened the door with a cheery smile but it died as soon as she saw her. It turned hard without emotion. Flame and Ice deadly combination directed at her.

"Hon, who is i-" her** father **came to check who had come to their house and stopped mid sentence.

"Hi, mom, dad..." she said shyly. She shrunk when she uttered those words for they glared with the intense combination.

"Don't you dare say that to **us!**" they hissed, "Because of you we lost **our **son! He left because we gave you away! "They glared she shrunk even more.

"I-I-I..." she uttered.

"Where is he?" her mother asked a little sweeter thinking of her son. Sickly sweet.

"Yes. Where is he? Is he with you?" her father questioned looked around her his eyes alit.

"No... He's not with me." she said softly.

"Then where is he?!" Her father snapped pulling her hair to make her look at his face. She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes.

"He-he-he'-he's..." she stuttered starting to sob. It still hurt her to know her brother was dead. It caused her heart to constrict and become a great conflagration of emotions that burned her aching heart.

"Spit it out girl!" her mother slapped her cheek leaving a burning mark. She started wailing now as they brought her inside as to not cause a scene.

"H-h-he's..." she stuttered choking on her sobs. They threw her against the counter causing the skin on her head to slice and bleed.

"Where is **our **son bitch?" Her father screeched. She wailed as his foot came in contact with her stomach.

"HE'S DEAD!!!" she wailed causing her parents to stop beating her and stare at her in shock.

"A man stabbed him in the heart!! He fell overboard!" she wailed even louder saying it out loud. It had been know, it had been seen through Artemis' eyes, but never had she said it.

"This is all you're fault! Bitch!" her father came from the closet with a belt and started beating her madly. She screamed and wailed. But never did she regret the beating. For she did feel guilty. She did know she had failed her brother. She hadn't been there soon enough.

"How could you let our little angle die!!" her mother sobbed and sat down on a chair crying over her angle.

"You cursed bitch! **I hate you! I hate you!!" **her mother yelled. It broke her. There was no hope she wasn't loved. She was wrong to think this would bring them closer together.

"I love you damnit! Can't you see how much I love you!" Mika sobbed. Her parents stopped dead in their tracks when they heard her.

"No matter how many times you beat me and how many times you hurt me, I'll still love you because You gave me life because without you I wouldn't be here. You're good people, I know you are. But why can't you love me! I'm your daughter. Your flesh and blood! I'm Ray's sister! We're twins! He loved you just like I did! Why can't you accept me!" Mika started to scream at them. They looked at her and looked at her good. Tried as hard as they could to move but they were immobile when they heard her words. She shot up from the ground and bowed to them.

"Mommy, daddy I love you!" she said to them with all the emotion she felt and ran away. It was scary to her parents, they could feel her conviction. She ran to the only love she had left. Leaving their shocked faces behind.

**_Hold on tight  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on_**

_She could remember how **he **pretended to care for her. Pretended to love her. Pretended. That pretender. God help her. She didn't want to do something she would regret. She didn't want a permanent solution for a damned temporary problem._

_"God Help me!!" she screamed into the forest she found herself in. She disappeared._

_x-X-x_

A young woman walked the lonely street of Rome, through the twists and turns of the streets. It was one in the morning and the street was quiet. She was in the most remote part of Rome.

_Приходят мои маленькие детиd_

**_So say goodbye  
'cause I won't be back again_**

She took a sharp look over her shoulder. She scanned the corners and wide open spaces. She was not safe. She was not secure.

She placed a light hand over her stomach and started walking forward. She had seen them. They had seen her. Her pretty mouth uttered a single word. The likes of which she apologized to immediately. It was not proper for someone in her condition.

**_Up and down  
you're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye_**

She heard the sound of footsteps closing in on her. She increased her pace. She had to escape. She looked over her shoulder again, big mistake.

They knew she knew. It was no use hiding in the shadow. They knew she knew that there was no one to save her and she knew they knew they had her trapped. But they didn't know someone knew she was there.

She began to run as they came out of the shadows perusing her. She made quick pace in her state and made a sharp turn left. She had to be careful. She had to make sure she didn't get caught.

_Сыграйте и послужите мне ваш оригинал_

**_Lala la la la lalalala_**

She made another sharp turn left and began to run as fast as her legs would carry them. She had to escape. It was all she could think off. Another foul word left her pretty mouth and she rounded into an ally and hid against the wall. She waited.

She heard the footsteps pass her ally and she gave a silent sigh. She places a hand over her ragged beating heart. She ran out of the ally in to the other direction only to run into one of them. Another word. They man held her securely by the wrist.

_Вы не можете избеубежать_

**_Oh boy I'm sorry for disappointing you_**

**_But I'm done_**

**_With being up and down and pushed around_**

She pulled but it was no use. She decided to use a move someone had taught her. Krav maga. She twisted her hand and yanked it out of his grasp and started running. Her hair whipped around in the breeze harshly moving with the wind.

**_No more _**

She climbed up some stairs into a cobblestone plaza. She saw a few people walking. She couldn't get them involved but she would have to camouflage. But what good would that do if they rendered them useless. She ran across and raced down the stairs of the other side of the plaza. She treaded careful her arm out ready to catch anything if she fell.

She ran into a busy street. Still it was pretty lonely. She ran into a crowd and passed them. It didn't matter. She wasn't safe. Not here not there, not anywhere. She had said goodbye to all her safe places.

It was all over when they found out.

She had left all who had betrayed her secret. And she couldn't bear to involve the people she could trust. They would get hurt. And yet she couldn't bear the thought that she was not telling them. She ran into a store and hid behind an isle. She saw them pass the store and stopping looking around in confusion.

**_Hold on tight  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on  
so say goodbye_**

They ran toward a false lead and she sighed in relief. She coughed for she had run too fast. She looked around and bought water and a doughnut. It was about time she ate. It wasn't good to be on the run on an empty stomach. She knew they would be back and she wasn't safe until she was on a plane out of this town. It was time she moved on.

**_'cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
you're all around_**

She exited the store with caution after paying her items. She looked around. It was too empty. Too desolate. To barren.

They jumped from the sewer. From the roof. No! She was trapped. This was so beyond plan B it was more Plan z2.

She struggled relentlessly snapping and biting at all who came into contact with her. The people wouldn't stop coming out of no where.

**_Say goodnight and goodbye_**

"Get away from u-" she stopped when one of the people gagged her and held her down.

**_Hold on tight  
it's a roller coaster ride we're on  
Say goodbye_**

"Help me!!" she screamed. She was gone.

**_'cause I won't be back again  
Up and down  
You're all around  
Say goodnight and goodbye_**

_Enough!_

"Welcome my friends." A sweet familiar voice sighed. She knew this pain was coming. But because of her pact with God she could not tell them. Two girls sat kneeling on either side. Each panting. Both from running. Both were hurt. Both were emotionally wounded. Both were at their weakest. Both were sisters.

"Wha?" A young woman kneeled down on her right panting and clutching her stomach protectively. She had long butt length hair the color of chocolate mixed with fire. She looked up her eyes were a deep sea blue.

At her left was a young woman with black hair just beneath her shoulder cut in layers the shortest being only an inch long and pointing out. She was sobbing uncontrollably and pounding the ground with her fists repeating, begging for gods help.

"Mika?" the young woman at her right questioned. The woman at her left snapped her head up and gazed at her sister in disbelief. Her mouth was agape, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her lip trembled and her eyes watered.

"Kat." Mika whispered as Kat looked at her skeptical. How could she be here? Where was she? Then she noticed. Why was she crying?

"Mika." she uttered as the sobbing young woman flung herself at the surprised one. Kat didn't want to push Mika away but she had to. Mika looked at her is shock and pain, how could her sister reject her.

Kat's eyes widened in acknowledgement and smiled at her sister. Mika looked back with confusion as Kat grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her stomach.

Mika's eyes widened.

It was swollen.

She felt a thump.

She looked down and saw the noticeable bump on Kat's stomach. She grazed her hand over the smooth bump and smiled forgetting all her pain. Forgetting it all and finding peace with this small miracle.

"Kat...you're..."

"Pregnant." Kat finished for her. Yes she was. To be accurate she was six months along.

"When? How? I mean I know how but how?" Mika questioned her mind jumbled. It was all so confusing. Just a few months ago she had lost her brother but now she-

"It's Ray's if you're wondering." Kat smiled as Mika sighed. Kat and Ray had been busy before the cruise. That would explain a lot. Mika's face lit a lot and she placed her ear on Kat's stomach and felt a small but sure kick.

"Wow." Mika smiled and looked at her sister.

"Wow." she repeated again.

"I know... Ray gave me a **gift **before he left. I love this little creature with my life." Kat said placing a hand her stomach. She flinched slightly when she mentioned Ray but relaxed when her child kicked.

"Kat." Mika whimpered flinging herself with more care and cried.

"Mika?" Kat questioned worried. Mika just hugged her fiercely and let go.

"Oh, Kat I missed you so much." Mika sighed tears leaking out of the side of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kat questioned the sadness in her sister's eyes visible as the moon that hung over their heads.

"It's just... I should have known. I shouldn't be feeling so miserable! I knew this would happen. I knew it!" Mika rambled sobbing even more as she tried to erase that picture from her head. That damned picture.

"What happened?" Kat sighed exasperated. She knew it was Kai. It always was.

"It was Kai wasn't it?" Kat stated more as a fact and less as a question. Mika nodded sobbing even more. The pain was so bad and he was just a guy.

"I don't get it! Why does it hurt so much!? Kat why does it hurt so much!" Mika sobbed into her hands. She didn't understand this crushing feeling. She didn't like it. She didn't like it. She didn't want it.

"Because you love him... a lot." Kat said. Mika's head snapped up.

"NO! I don't love that bastard! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" she screamed. Kat had never seen Mika so hysterical. She could only imagine this was how she acted when she had witnessed Ray's... she couldn't continue the thought.

"Mika, what did he do?'' Kat questioned embracing her sister in a motherly fashion. She stroked her sister's hair like a mother trying to console her crying daughter. It worked. Mika's sobs lowered to a minimal and her tears lessened.

"He was cheating on me... all along... he never really loved me it was just a game ... It was just a trick. We, was just an illusion..." silence for a while, "I saw him in bed with another woman..." Mika whispered lowly her eyes glowing haunting.

"THAT BASTARD!" They jumped at the voice that screamed those words. They turned to see a pair they'd never thought they would see again. There was the devious one with orange hair pulled in two pigtails hanging low at her shoulders her hair reaching up to her waist. Her aqua-green eyes shimmering in annoyance. She was clothed in a loose robe a sash tied around her wais as the cloth was falling down one shoulder.

Then there was the second, sweet and kind, now fuming with rage. Her brown hair cascading down her back, her violet eyes narrowed in rage. Her light dress hanging around her perfectly matching with her shoes. A dangerous pair.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard! I'ma kill him!! Oh my goodness! Forgive me father for I will sin as soon as my eyes catch whim of that idiote!!!" The small one growled. The taller one shook her head and cocked her head to the side ignoring her buddy's rambles and rushing to Kat's side.

"How are you dear? I expect as well as can be." Kat looked at her and smiled tears rolling down the sides of her face as she tried in vain to smile her tears away.

"Oh Kyo...I...I..." she couldn't talk, a lump in her throat keeping her from speaking.

"I know. My covenant with god prevents me from speaking of you're future except the warning. I'm sorry I couldn't have you better prepared." Kyo sighed hugging the disorientated woman.

"I hope the little infant is well." Kyo questioned her hand hovering above Kat's stomach placing it gently on her stomach when Kat nodded in approval.

"As well as can be expected." Kat sighed smiling. The angle made her feel better. After months of being alone, she felt better seeing a familiar face.

"Ah! You're pregnant Kat!!!" the small one squealed. She dragged Mika with her and hugged them both at the same time.

"Sakura you're going to kill them..." Kyo glared at her friend and shook her head in fathom.

"Oh ri- heyyyyy you're mad at me!!!" Sakura whined.

"You were going to kill them!" Kyo glared.

"Sorry!" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Ummmm, what are you guys doing here?" questioned Kat. Mika gazed upon the two her eyes dull and far away at the moment.

"What do you mean?" Kyo cocked her head to the side and gave them a quizzical look.

"What are you doing in Rome?" Kat questioned.

" Rome? I thought we were in New York." Mika questioned looking at Kat.

"Neither right now. You were the ones who called for us. Remember what we said? How we are now you're friends and if you ever needed our help then we would give it." Kyo said looking at them with glimmering eyes remembering that day that seemed so long ago.

"But I don't-"Kat was going to say but trailed off as she remembered her words when she was being attacked.

_"Help me!!" _

Mika thought back to when she was running through the streets her words rang in her head like a clear bell.

_"God Help me!!"_

"Oh." Kat said simply sighing and grateful. She was in so much danger and she had almost been caught.

"Kat where have you been?" Mika asked Kat. Kat turned to look at her sister; she could see the pain she was going through. It was just as hard as it was to her to go through the pain of loosing a loved one.

"Running." Kat said simply flinching when Mika cringed.

"Why?" Mika questioned sounding lost.

"Because I-_we're _in danger." Kat said placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She looked Mika in the eyes and had to look away there was too much pain to bear in those lilac eyes.

"Oh." Was all Mika could say, "The missing children." She sighed after a while. Kat looked up and looked surprised. How did Mika know?

"It's gotten worse you know. We……searched for you. In every country we looked it was bad. The streets were empty and the sound of children gone." Mika's dead voice gave it an eerie chill.

"Really?" Kat questioned sounding horrified.

"Yes. There are only a handful of children in the world. And all the pregnant women are gone as well. It's like they've all vanished, without a trace. The police can't find them the government can't find them they've all just vanished without a trace." Mika whispered looking at Kat the whole time. Kat thought back to the time when she was oblivious to it all and she found out through a television.

Flashback

_**In the string of three months children have been disappearing from the world. Yes I've said it the world. Not some petty neighborhood pedophile but a nationwide crisis.** _

_"Yes, Yes, I'm fine! NO mom I'm NOT on drugs!!" Kat growled into the phone informing her mother for the hundredth time that minute that she was fine. It had been two whole months since the incident on the cruise which she preferred not to think about it but always managed to find her at night when she was alone in her apartment complex thinking, trying to find the consolation of her unconsciousness. Fate wasn't so kind._

_**What started out as children disappearing from the park as mothers talked amongst themselves over the latest mothering tips, turned into public disappearances. No one had memory of children disappearing or even seeing them leave their sights it was 'like a flash kidnapping' one civilian said 'they were there one second then they were gone'** _

_The TV blazed in the night announcing the current world crisis. Kat turned to look at the screen and was stunned. The screen showed images of crying mothers and a riot of mothers trying to get the police to find their children._

_Her child moved around in her stomach. She grimaced._

_"Mother! You know what just shut up! Can't you see that I'm trying to get over that?!" She growled into the phone and shut it. She looked at the screen as it listed names of children missing the list scrolling down for thirty minutes. Her mouth formed an O of horror and placed a hand over her mouth. So many names._

_"Who?" she questioned. Who in the world could be doing this to those poor children?_

End flashback

"Who could be doing this!?" questioned aloud.

"Voltaire. You're grandfather is stealing all the children from the world. For what I don't know." Mika replied staring at Kat.

"How'd-" Kat was about to answer when Mika interrupted.

"K-kai and I were looking into that. We were in Washington D.C. one day to check if he was in their high security prison. Apparently he had escaped two months after……_that _so we set off to find what he was up to. We went to Russia to talk to Tala about it and see if he would help scout out Russia. When he agreed we set of for California, Washington, Colorado and New York looking for you, that when……" Mika stopped gripping the fabric of her t-shirt over her heart. She flinched when she had said his name and the, we's and when she said _that _her face looked pained. Her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Mika." Kat whispered when her sister fell to the ground embracing herself and rocking forward her forehead to the ground.

"I don't understand this pain! It feels worse than when my parents did all those bad things to me. I can't make it stop. Kat I can't make it stop!" Mika sobbed through her teeth.

"Mika, I can't make the pain go away but I think I can help, no I think little one can help." Kat whispered and knelt next to Mika. When Mika looked up Kat pulled her head to her stomach with her ear next to where the baby was kicking.

Mika listened to the sound of the baby's heartbeat and the rhythm of his kicking. It soothed her soul and she felt her brother's aura and Kat's aura in the little baby. Mika cried. For the loneliness she had felt. For the betrayal she was feeling and the pain that seemed to dominate it all. She stayed like that for a long time. Kat was stroking her hair in a motherly fashion and Mika's arms around her swollen stomach.

"Mika?" Kat said after a long time. She looked down to see Mika's eyes closed, peaceful, if only for a moment. Her breathing was stable and her tears dried.

"She fell asleep." Kat blinked and looked up to the two angels who had a serenely painful look on their faces to watch Mika in that state.

"She loves him. He's her soul mate." Kyo stated her voice grave.

"Whatever he did, he's the only one that can fix it. Regrettably." Kyo sighed.

"That bastard I will get him for this." Sakura growled. Kyo snapped her fingers and a cloud of smoke poofed behind her. As the smoke cleared Kat saw Kyo's husband behind her his arms wrapped possessively around her and his mouth at her naked shoulder.

"Why'd you leave?" The man questioned possessively.

"I was summoned, deal with it." Kyo growled halfheartedly. Sakura snickered and Kyo glared.

"But love you were about to cu-" Mushra began to say his trail of kisses at her neck, but was cut of by a very red Kyo.

"Mushra shut up!" Kyo screamed her face red with heat. There was a reason her robe was falling of her shoulder. Mushra looked up for the first time and saw Kat and Mika. He smirked when he saw Kat's stomach.

"It's shorty 1 and shorty 2." Mushra said. Kyo smacked him and he winked at her smacking her butt.

"Shorty 1's knocked up." Mushra smirked when Kyo became beat red from smacking her bum.

"My name is Kat, Mushra!" Kat growled. Mushra smirked again and turned his attention to Kyo.

"What do you want love?" Mushra asked. Kyo only summoned him when she really needed him or something from him. If it was something drastic or simple pleasures. She called and he answered.

"I'm going to talk to _the boss_," Kyo said looking directly into his eyes.

"Why?" Mushra questioned honestly worried. Kyo didn't talk to _the boss _unless it was important. _He _was a busy divine person and he couldn't be disturbed with petty things.

"I can't leave these two broken up girls go back out there alone. We're going with them. Well at least I am." Kyo looked him in the eyes and they seemed to have a private conversation for a long time and he finally sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you." Mushra said.

"_Boss _knows how much you need me. You'd get into all sorts of trouble if it weren't for me." Mushra continued. He snapped his fingers and Kyo's robe turned into a sparkling long sleeved dress and silver high heels. She couldn't wear a robe to see _the Boss. _

"Thanks." Kyo simply said removing her heels.

"Damnit Kyo keep your shoes on for one damned occasion." Mushra glared. Kyo never liked to wear shoes.

"No." she replied and threw the shoes at his head. Mushra only managed to dodge on but the other hit him square in the forehead.

"Mushra watch them." Kyo commanded and disappeared into a white mist.

"Stupid woman." Mushra sighed.

"I'm going with you guys." Sakura said.

"Sure, sure." Mushra said and turned to Kat and Mika.

"You two must be really important to Kyo if she's going to turn human for you guys." Mushra said handing them blankets he had summoned.

"Thanks." Kat said wrapping it around her stomach mostly and putting the other over Mika.

"What happened to her? Sorrow is emanating off her like a thick fog." Mushra asked looking and Mika's form under the blanket.

"She told me Kai was cheating on her….but…." Kat replied placing a hand over Mika's forehead and searched her memories to see exactly what happened. Even though Kai was a jerk most of the time she couldn't believe he would cheat on Mika with another woman. Her eyes glowed silver as she saw what Mika saw.

_He was there. On the bed. With a woman. A woman. _

_the **woman **in that bed was **not **her. _

_She could only stare as their limbs intertwined and their moans reached its peak. She could only stare and laugh. _

_She laughed and they heard. _

_He heard and looked at her._

Kat gasped and pulled out of the memory and growled.

"How could he do this to her!?" Kat whispered ferociously. It was just as bad as Mika had said.

"What did you see Kat?" Sakura questioned.

"He did sleep with another woman and Mika saw it, she saw it." Kat said tears streaming down her face as she felt her sisters pain. Ray had died yes it was true but he loved her. Mika witnessed her love committing the vilest act one could do. The pain was immense. It burned through her soul.

"The bastard is going to pay." Sakura growled punching the ground making a dent as big as a couch. Mushra sighed and snapped his fingers again. A puff of smoke appeared and cleared to show Sora. He was shaking his head to clear the smoke in his face and looked at his wife running to hug her.

"You were gone! I was! He!" Sora whimpered as he whined of his five year old son attacking him with a knife.

"HA!" Mushra crackled with laughter.

"It's not like you do any better with Kazune!" Sakura yelled at him.

"True but at least I have dignity and don't whine about it." Mushra chuckled.

"That's not what Kyo says." Sora mini glared at him.

"What Kyo says doesn't matter!" Mushra growled.

"Oh it doesn't." they heard a voice come from behind. They saw Kyo wearing dark navy skinny jeans with checkered blue and white vans. She wore a white jacket with blue markings that looked like wings her shirt was white and she had a necklace that looked like a criss-cross of wings. Her hair went down to her feet, long and straight. Her eyes aqua green as even but she didn't have her headband. She looked human.

Mushra's jaw dropped as he looked at his wife. She looked grand to him even as a human. But she was wearing shoes! SHOES!

"I know I know _the boss _said my feet would be much more sensitive as a human so he said I should wear them. And I do and _the boss _says." Kyo smirked at Mushra's dumfound face. No one could make her wear shoes.

But he wasn't called _the boss _for no reason.

"Kyo! You're human!" Sora yelled.

"No duh." Kyo said rolling her eyes.

"Take this and you'll be human too. But only if you want to." Kyo said taking out glowing pills in her palm. She spoke seriously and looked at them all.

"I told you I'm going with you." Mushra said snatching a pill from her hand and swallowing it whole. A white light exploded from him and when it cleared he was wearing deep black skinny levis jeans and black vans. He had a body fitting white shirt with a black sweater. His headband was gone and he was human.

"You look as hot as ever you know." Kyo winked and ran up to hug her husband.

"Your guys look so human." Kat smiled.

"Gimme! I'm going with you!" Sakura said. Kyo looked at her to try and find her bluff but didn't find it so she gave her the two remaining pills.

"You coming?" Sakura questioned Sora.

"You're not leaving me to baby-sit Kaito." Sora said wide eyes taking the pill from Sakura and dry swallowed it. Sakura followed and they white light came from them and when it cleared. Sakura was wearing levis jeans with a dress looking shirt and a tan coat over it and tan converse. Sora was wearing the same color levis jeans and a blue shirt with a black and red jacket over it. He had red converse and a silver crown necklace.

"_The Boss _said we have our powers put we can't use them unless it's absolutely necessary. If we overdo it we dies like humans do. If we use our powers then we will be drained and won't be able to function for a while. Sleep will recharge us but it'd be very dangerous to use it during a battle. We can combine our powers right now and teleport us toa safe hotel while our powers are raw and plan there." Kyo said. Mushra nodded and looked at Sora and Sakura for their input and they nodded.

"Mushra carry Mika." Kyo demanded and went to help Kat stand up.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Sora do it?" He picked up Mika but complained none the less. Kyo glared.

"Do you think that puny excuses for a man can lift Mika? His puny arms can't even lift his own son!" Kyo said.

"Hey!" Sora glared at the two.

"It's true dear." Sakura said. Sora pouted and shut up. Kat moved in the middle of their circle and waited for them to cast their magic. They all combined their magic and teleported away leaving the forest quiet and deserted.

* * *

Well there you have it the sequel to my story Stab My Back. Kat's preggo!!!!! How many of you discovered the hints I dropped in the last chapter? There were like a billion. Well not literally but yeah I dropped a lot. Mika's sad! Aww Damn Kai and his cheating!!! I'll kill him!!! Who else wants to kill Kai! Start a riot. Well I'll try to update faster and I've settled for 5,000 words a chapter so it won't be too long ok? I know my last chapter of Stab My Back was really really really long. 20,000 words a little more. So there you go read and review please the song goodnight and goodbye by the jonas brothers. It's on the Move along playlist! 


	2. Anna Moly

_**Move Along **_

_**Глава 2 **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Anna Moly// Anomalia _

_Anna Moly// Anomaly _

_**A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,  
I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be, (might be) **_

_A man stood on a dock glaring out into the sea. He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock by his feet. How could he do that to her? The only person he truly allowed into his heart. The only one he let himself get close to. He looked at the passing cruise. That damned incident messed everything up. His damned grandfather ruined it all even now. __**He**__ was ruining his life. His love's life. His cousins life most of all. _

_**  
Out there and sober as well from loneliness,  
Please do persist girl it's time we met and made a mess **_

_He thought of what had happened. It seemed so surreal. He was so sure it was her he lay with. He had been tricked. He thought it was his love who moaned out his name as he thrust into her. He heard her voice. Felt her skin and looked into her eyes. But it was not her. She saw him with that foreign woman. He was hoaxed. _

_**I picture your face at the back of my eyes, **_

_He closed his eyes and though of her hysterical laughing. Her hurt face. Her tears. _

_He caused her such pain. _

_No one else _

_Not her parents _

_Not his grandfather _

_He did _

_Him _

_He _

_**  
A fire in the attic, proof of the prize!  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly, **_

_He walked away from the dock and onto the shore walking along. He had to clear his mind and think rationally. He couldn't let his sorrow or his fowl temper get the better of him. He had to find her before the damage ran too deep. He had to get to her and beg for forgiveness. Beg and fall at her knees. It seemed so unlike him but what else was he to do. She would not buy into his story of how he was drugged. She was far too stubborn and prideful. So was he. He would not let the best thing that ever happened to him escape through his finger because of a misunderstanding. He thought that woman was the love of his life. That was it. When he looked at the woman he saw his love. It was the drug she injected him with _

_**  
DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do **_

Flashback

"Mika!" Kai yelled fumbling with his clothes and the sheets and her limbs.

"What's wrong handsome? Weren't you just thrusting into me willingly a second ago?" He could see clearly now. The woman next to him was not Mika. It was some foul imposter. She was redheaded with honey brown eyes.

"Who are you!?" Kai growled grasping her arm with brute force. She winced but played a smile on her lips.

"I'm you're love as you so clearly put it." She snickered at his raged face.

"You are **not **my love get that straight!" Kai growled and pushed her against the wall keeping his safe distance. He remembered her face from when he had bumped into her at Target. His arm had stung but he had shook it aside and walked along. How stupid he was for not checking.

"Who sent you?! You injected me with something at the store! Tell me!" He glared at her. She smirked and played with her naked breasts trying to arouse him but he wouldn't be fooled again. He clasped his hand around her neck and glared murderously.

"Who sent you?" he sneered and she glared at him honestly pissed that her womanly figure had not distracted him.

"Voltaire. He wants to ruins you life pretty boy and I think he just has." She laughed in his face and kicked him away. She lit a smoke bomb and he had to retreat from the smoke and let her get away. He made the mistake of breathing. It was knock out gas.

Shit

He watched her get away and out the door as his vision became blurry and his nosed itched from the gas.

It was blurry

And then it was black

End Flashback

_**  
A cloud hangs over and mutes my happiness,  
A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress, (distress) **_

_He could never forgive himself for hurting his love like that damn it. He should have been more careful he was such a fool. He walked and walked along the shore and found himself going back to his car. He raced toward the city. _

_He had to find her. He had to apologize. He had to murder his grandfather. The man just couldn't leave him alone! _

_**  
Wish you were here, I'm a wounded satellite,  
I need you now, put me back together, make me right **_

_He felt so broken. It was like his heart had been ripped out and smashed on. Of coarse a while ago he didn't even have a heart. Ironic he started out without a heart and now he would end up without one. _

_NO! _

_He couldn't think like that he had to be positive he would not let his depression get the best of him. He would not let his dark way of seeing things rule his judgement. _

_He would find her. _

_If it was the last thing he did _

_X-x-X _

She dreamt of it. She remembered his groans and her moans. It was vivid in her brain. She would no let go of it, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried it hurt her like her body was on fire. Agonizing.

_**  
I picture your face at the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic, proof of the prize! **_

Most of all she saw his face. Disbelief. Honestly he thought he wouldn't get caught. She woke with a scream. Although she quieted it with her fist it was a ghastly noise, quiet eerie noise. She dug her teeth into her fist so hard she started bleeding.

_**  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly,  
I'm calling your name up into the air, **_

She lay there for a while letting her teeth sink deeper into her skin. She had to get rid of the pain centered in her heart with other pains. Those agonizing noises that made her stomach churn. She clutched her head and bit her lip so hard it started to bleed as well.

_**  
Not one of the others could ever compare,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly! **_

She got up from the bed and looked around the room. Where was she? All she could remember was that horrible incident and the rest was forgotten in her mind. She saw a door with the light lit in the other room and walked out to it.

_**Wait... there is a light... there is a fire...  
Illuminated attic, **_

It was a small lamp that set the room alit. She looked around and saw no one there. She remembered now. Kat, she saw her sister. Kyo and Sakura the angles.

_**  
Fate? Or something better? I couldn't care less,  
Just stay with me a while, **_

She fell asleep hearing her brother's child inside Kat's womb. It was so relaxing to her. For a moment she forgot the pain and she felt peace.

_**  
Wait... there is a light... there is a fire,  
Defragmenting the attic, **_

She looked around the room and saw a small note on the table she got to it opened it up and read.

_**  
Fate? Or something better? I couldn't care less,  
Just stay with me a while **_

_Mika, _

_I went into town with Sakura and Kyo to get some food. _

_Mushra and Sora came with us and are getting us clothes to change into. _

_We'll come back soon we left and 7:30 am. _

_Love, _

_Kat _

_**  
I picture your face at the back of my eyes,  
A fire in the attic, proof of the prize! **_

Mika read the letter twice before comprehending. Her mind was slow and her face set in monotone. She was started to feel numb on the outside but the pain raged on the inside.

She looked at the clock.

It read 8:47 am

She slept for the rest of the night. The question is how they got there and where they were.

_**  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly,  
I'm calling your name up into the air, **_

She whispered his name and fell to the ground clutching her heart. It still hurt. The wound was still fresh. She saw the sky was sunny brightness. It was after all summer, July 24, 2007 to be exact. Something funny was tugging at the back of her head and she knew she should know.

_**Not one of the others could ever compare,  
Anna Molly, Anna Molly!**_

_**Kat, she found Kat. It washed away her sadness and she felt peace knowing her sister was safe and with child. It was so calming. She had a sudden epiphany.**_

_**Wait... there is a light... there is a fire  
Defragmenting the attic, (Anna Molly!) **_

_**She was being so selfish. Sure she had found out her boyfriend was cheating on her but Kat had lost her husband to the man who raped her. Kat had lost all she loved to a maniac who lusted after her. Compared to that Mika's dilemma seemed like a petty high school drama. Mika shuddered at the though. She had graduated June 8, 2007 with blossoming grades with a 4.0 gpa. She was smart and she could go to any collage she wished but it did not matter her.**_

_**Fate? Or something better? I could care less,  
Just stay with me a while (Anna Molly!)**_

_**She knew this was no longer about her. This was now about her sister and future niece or nephew. She owed it to her bother to protect Kat. It was her soul duty now. To be the protect her sister at any cost. Her life didn't matter. She would protect Kat. Even if it meant death.**_

_**DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO do (OH!) **_

_**X-x-X **_

"Kat are you ok?" Sakura walked down an isle of food and stopping and kneeling down to Kat. She nodded her head and clutched her stomach.

"Just some powerful kicks and a sweep of nausea. Nothing I can't handle." Kat smiled at Sakura as she helped her up. She looked around the store and found Kyo walking toward them with a basket at hand.

"Buddy! Looky what I got." Sakura squealed and showed her a box of chocolates. Kyo nodded in approval and looked at Kat.

"You sure you're ok? You want to go to the hospital?" Kyo questioned. Kat's eyes grew the sized of saucers and started shaking her head.

"No! No doctors they're probably on his side." Kat whispered.

"Who's side?" Kyo questioned with a frown on her face.

"Voltaire." She hissed. Kyo looked thoughtful.

"When has your last check up been?" Kyo questioned glum.

"Uhhh…….. Four months since I found out, why?" Kat answered looking confused.

"This won't do Kat you have to have regular check ups. Come on I know someone we can trust." Kyo said pulling Kat along. Kat's eyes widened and she started to panic.

"No! Everyone is on his side! Kyo no!" Kat rambled as Kyo snatched her basket and Sakura's. She waited in line and paid the lady and exited the store all while having a firm grip on Kat's arm.

"Angles don't choose sides." Kyo said and pulled Kat along.

X-x-X

"Satoshi?" Kyo Hikari walked into a small cottage on the outskirts of town. She walked into the cottage as if was her own home. She dragged along Kat who still seemed skeptical. She followed with Sakura close behind munching on her box of chocolates tossing some to Kyo whenever she heard and 'ah' from her.

"Kyo?" Kat heard a man's voice from within a room. Kyo brightened up and ran to the room.

"Brother dearest!" Kyo squealed and ran into the man's arms. Somewhere along the journey she had let Kat go. Sakura stood by smiling at the gleeful reunion.

"Kat that is Kyo's brother, Satoshi Hikari." Sakura informed Kat. Kat looked at the tall man with aqua blue hair and cerulean eyes twirling around the small angle.

"Brother Dearest can you check my friend Kat. She's six months pregnant and hasn't had a check up in four months, right?" Kyo informed her brother and turned to look at Kat.

"Anything for you Kyo-chan." Satoshi smiled and looked at Kat up and down making notes on her physical status.

"Kat right?" Satoshi questioned Kat directly.

"Kathline Kon." Kat said a bit reluctantly and shy.

"Kathline, Let's see….. Sit down please." Satoshi said pointing to a chair. He had an ultrasound machine next to the bed like chair. Kat did as she was told as she eyed Kyo who was swiveling around in one of her brother dearest's chair while Sakura looked for a chair for her to swivel in. Satoshi asked her a few questions about her diet and how she was living. He shook his head in disapproval when she told him about how she had to be on the run because Voltaire was looking for her.

He knew she was pregnant with one of the famous bladebreakers child and that she was the soul possessor of The Moon Goddess Artemis. He knew Ray was a Neko-jin and he wanted her baby. He had found out from the doctor she had first gone to see. He was working for him and when she had tried to run he almost ran her baby through with a sword he had. She had never trusted another doctor since that day.

This was all she had left from Ray she would not let her child die at the hands of Voltaire. Neither would she let him take the child away from her. She was truly a mother in every way. It didn't matter what the circumstances she was a great mother to the tiny creature. She had adapted to the situation pretty well and she had managed to maintain a healthy diet and remembered to eat as much as her stomach demanded and get rest and exercise. That's what Satoshi had told her anyways.

He began to probe her stomach to see that the baby was well developing and that nothing seemed out of order. He was kind to her. He had asked to touch her stomach before doing anything. The other doctor had merely pushed her shirt aside and probed too hard and seemed to ominous for a doctor.

Satoshi said that so far the baby seemed healthy. Her stomach was fairly rounded and she was healthy as well. Her blood pressure was ok and all the other things that seemed to worry Satoshi were fine. Then it was time for the ultra sound.

"Alright now if I may place the cream on you stomach we may begin." Satoshi asked and looked at Kat. She was anxious and nodded. She remained silent throughout the whole appliance of the cream and looked as the monitor turned on. She waited patiently as he grabbed the stick and rubbed it around her belly. She saw the fuzzy black screen and gasped at the sight. She could barely make out the sight of it in the darkness yet it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had an ultrasound when the child was four months. She remembered after the attack at the hospital she had gone to that cliff and watched the sea. Yearning, hoping that he would wash up and be ok. That it would all be a false alarm, that he was alive and ok.

Satoshi had a stoic face for along time and it scared her. She held her breath and waited for his diagnosis. What her baby ok? Was her baby safe and well? What? What?

"Well Kat…." Satoshi drew out keeping his face on the screen.

"What? What?" She questioned. He turned to face her and gave her the most beautiful smile a doctor can give his patient.

"Do you wish to know the gender of your child?" Satoshi questioned smiling brightly.

"Yes!" Kat's heart fluttered and a smile grew on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kon you are the mother of a healthy growing baby boy." Satoshi smiled as Kat's heart skipped a beat. A boy. She and Ray created a baby boy. A boy. She was carrying a boy!

"Aw!" Sakura squealed. Kyo smiled at her knowing. She had known all along. She had seen her future after all.

"A boy." She whispered looking at the screen again. She was going to have a son. He was healthy. He was growing. He was his son.

"Ray we're going to have a son." She whispered tears of joy streaming down her face as she hugged her stomach and though of Ray.

"Ray you're going to have a son." She whispered sobbing. It was a bittersweet moment. Ray would never get to hold his own son. He would never know. It hurt her. Oh god why did he have to die. Why him? He was such a good man. He was so good to her. He helped her so much. He rescued her from drowning in her own darkness.

"Kat god will send him word." Kyo whispered to her. Kat looked at Kyo and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you." Kat choked out.

"Kat come back soon ok. I don't want you going to long without an appointment. If not then call me." Satoshi handed her a whistle and turned to print out a picture of her son.

"Ok. Thank you, Satoshi. Sorry for almost killing you." Kat said.

"You almost killed me?" Satoshi questioned a bit scared.

"I was thinking about it." Kat turned around and smiled, "I've been on the run so much I forgot how to trust people." Kat explained. That seemed to work enough and he relaxed. Kyo smiled and Sakura giggled.

"Aww! Kat!" Sakura hugged Kat and patted her tummy.

"Don't worry little boy your auntie Sakura and auntie Kyo will protect you and of course there's your auntie Mika!" Sakura spoke down to Kat's tummy.

"Thank you guys. I have my own guardian angels." Kat smiled and hugged them.

X-x-X

Mika walked back to her room and sat down. Laying her head on the pillow she stared dully at the counter for a long time before noticing a golden encrusted envelope. She opened it and read it.

"Really?" She questioned no one in particular and looked at the clock. They would be here soon so she had to hurry up.

She rushed to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. It was all there. Everything she needed to make this plan work. She took out the ingredients and dialed room service.

"Room Service how may I help you?" The voice of a man rang through the phone as she smiled as much as she could manage and ordered what she needed.

X-x-X

"You are one pathetic excuse for a shopper." Kat, Kyo and Sakura walked along the hallway to their room and heard the strange voice of a five year old.

"Oh shut up will you. Have you no pride, real men don't shop." They heard Mushra grumbled.

"No giant freak real men shop for their mommy's and wife's and they are nice to their wife too! Not like you, perverted ass whole." The heard the five year old shoot back.

"Kazune!!" Kyo squealed and ran down the hall way and around the corner.

"AH!" they heard Mushra yell and fall to the ground. They heard more squealing and laughing.

"Let me guess. Kaito should be just around the corner." Kat laughed. Sakura's face lit up and she dashed around the corner to knock over Sora and find a small Kaito crossing his arms and glaring at his daddy. His face lit up immediately when he saw his mommy.

"Mommy!" Kaito yelled delighted.

"What are you doing here Kazune?" Kyo questioned her son.

"You never came home. I thought daddy rapped you or something." Kazune confessed.

"Awww! Kazune wanted to protect his mommy." Kyo squealed embracing her little boy.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Kazune shook his head delightfully.

"Momma are you ok? Did the mean old hobo steal your money or hurt you?" Kaito questioned patting his Momma's face with his chubby little hand.

"I'm fine sweetie! How'd you get here?" Sakura questioned looking over her baby checking to see if he was injured in any way. He was wearing polo jeans and checkered shirt with off white converse and a white jacket over it all and a small blue backpack.

"Boss sent us." Kazune answered walking up to his auntie.

"Ready?" Kazune questioned Kaito. Kaito nodded and searched through his back pack for something. Kazune checked his pocket for something as well.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

"Happy Birthday Auntie Sakura!"

Kaito and Kazune said in unison. Kaito had a crown necklace in his palm made out of jewels of the sea. Pearls and Diamonds, sapphires and onyx all encrusted the crown. Kazune pulled out a silver chain to hang the crown around her neck. If you looked closely the silver chain had lilac gems embedded in each loop.

"Ah! They're beautiful!" Sakura said taking each item and placing the gift around her neck. She bent down and gave each boy a kiss on the check and a big hug.

"Wow I forgot it was my birthday today!" Sakura laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I guess I forgot with all the excitement." Sakura smiled. They stopped at the room and opened the door. It was dark maybe Mika was still asleep Sakura thought. But it was 1 pm already. They had taken along time at the doctors and at the store. It seriously took like forever at the super market. She carried her bags in and was followed by Kat who looked around for the switch. They herd the door shut and the lights turn on. Blinding them.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the room yelled. Sakura's eyes widened. On the table were a few presents and a cake with icing and candles on it. Mika was next to the table a camera in hand and the flash taking off as she pushed to button.

"Wha?!" Sakura said flabbergasted.

"You didn't think we had forgotten, now did ya?" Kyo said hugging her buddy.

"Happy Birthday bud." Kyo said and moved for Sora to congratulate his wife.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Sora said kissing his wife while everyone in the room ohhh'd.

"Sure, sure. Happy Birthday midget." Mushra sighed patting her on the head. She glared but felt thoughtful anyways.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Kat and Mika tackled her at the same time. Sakura laughed and hugged them back.

"Aww thanks guys." Sakura wiped away a mini tear.

"Mika, Kat how'd you know?" Sakura questioned.

"A little birdy told us." The answered looked around sheepishly.

"BuDDY!" Sakura squealed patting the girl on the back so hard she fell over with a "wha!"

"Thank you guys so much!" She said looking at the cake and the presents and food.

"Happy Birthday!" They all replied.

"Lets eat!" Kat piped up. They all looked at her and laughed. Figures she'd be hungry. She blushed and helped Mika serve the food. Kazune and Kaito place a decorated crown on Sakura's head and helped her sit down at the head of the table.

"Mika?" Kat asked waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?" Mika answered.

"Are you ok?" Kat questioned. Mika froze for a second but relaxed when she remembered her oath.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Mika said. Kat was about to protest but Mika interjected, "No Kat it's true. It's you who you should be worried about, you and you're child. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Kat, don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and the little creature." Mika said. Kat frowned at her but let it go, for now.

"Little boy." Kat sighed.

"What?" Mika questioned when she came back from the counter.

"Mika it's a boy." Kat told her about earlier.

"Really! Oh! I'm having a nephew!" Mika's face lit up and she hugged Kat. They served the last of the food and sat down with everyone at the table. They ate and talked about incidents and memories and just plain reminiscing.

"Kat that reminds me!" Mika lit up. "It's your birthday in five days!" Mika said.

"That's right." Kat sighed. She never really looked forward to her birthday. It brought back painful memories. It would be six years ago in five days that she was rapped and introduced to the bastard who ruined her life. She looked at them and smiled.

"I don't really celebrate my birthday for certain reasons." She sighed.

"But you have to this year! You're with us." Sakura said.

"I'd prefer it if you guys didn't, sorry." Kat half smiled at them.

"If you insist but if you change your mind, then do tell us!" Sakura said. Kat smiled at her and continued to eat her food being on her third plate while every body was on their first.

"Slow it down shorty 1! You're gonna blow up like a blimp." Mushra said. Kat glared at the nickname. Kyo socked him in the face glaring dagger at him.

"It's true Mushra but I'm eating for two here what's your excuse!" Kat challenged him. He said nothing but looked away scowling.

"Hahaha! Kazune laughed at his pathetic daddy.

"Shut up!" Mushra growled throwing bread at his son. His son easily dodged and threw mushroom at his dad's mushroom head.

"Make me!" the little boy challenged glaring at his father clutching his mothers arm. He knew he could properly dispose of his father with his own hands but it was much funnier when his mother did it for him. He found it amusing.

"Mushra leave my baby boy alone." Kyo growled out through gritted teeth.

"He's my son too you know. If I recall I helped you make him." Mushra smirked when his wife gasped at his actions under the table. The only way his father could ever calm down his mother was by doing that.

"Leave her alone!" Kazune yelled throwing a knife at his head slicing his hair by a centimeter. Mushra was about to fight back but was stopped by his wife.

"Kaito, how did you get here anyways?" Sakura had just finished serving her little boy his second plate. Kaito looked at her with his tiny cheek swollen with food and gulped it down sighing.

"Kazune has to tell you the story with me." Kaito said calling his in a way cousin and standing on the table.

"Kazune just turned six last month but he looks like a five year old. Still! We do not fall for petty human tricks." Kaito started.

"Kaito being a few months younger than me is still five and adorably cute." Kazune stated pinching his cousins cheek and laughed when he slapped his hand away.

"We may be kids but we're not stupid." Kazune glowered at everyone at the table half heartedly just to prove his point.

"Kaito and Kazune's perilous adventure." Sakura read the storyboard they had set up.

"Correct Mommy." Kaito flashed his debonair smile. His mother practically fainted.

"It all started out when Boss came to us and told us you would be gone for a while." Kazune started out. " We asked why and he told us you had come to earth and asked to be turned human. At first we were like, 'Boss you're funny.' Right? Well he told us it was true and you were helping a human named Kat." Kazune explained.

"We remembered Kat from the human you married five months ago mommy." Kazune continued as he showed a storyboard with Kat, Mika, Ray, Kai, Tyson, and Max scribbled on cute and childlike, that Kaito handed to him. He quickly shoved it aside and showed the next storyboard with Boss, Kaito and Kazune.

"He told us we would be staying with uncle Yue but we didn't want to so we asked Boss to make us humans and let us come down to earth where you were." Kazune continued throwing the storyboard and bringing another with Boss with pills, Kazune and Kaito.

"He was reluctant but we wanted to come here so bad he must have seen it. He gave us the pill and reassured us that Nina, Shia and Misha would be fine and with uncle Yue." Kazune smirked when he mentioned Misha because Kaito went beet red.

"Shia?" Mika mumbled enough for everyone to hear.

"Our daughter and Kaito's little sister. Shia." Sakura smiled leaning into Sora's embrace. He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Wha?! You have a daughter too!" Mika squeaked surprised. Sora and Sakura nodded at the same time and smiled.

"Eh-hem." Kaito interrupted stomping his little foot.

"Sorry continue with your story." Sakura laughed nervously and shut up.

"Well, after we took the pill, Boss teleported us to a plaza near here. We started looking around for you and walked a bit down the street that way." Kaito had gone to the window and pulled back the curtains. He showed the street right across from the hotel they were staying at and the mountains in the background.

"That's when we saw them." Kazune drew out ominously.

"We had received odd looks from the people around us. Heck there was hardly any people in the busiest plaza in the city. The people looked at us like it was a miracle we were even there. So yeah we kept our guard up and walked along. We saw a black van parked in an ally where we walked by. The men in there looked at us like we were fresh meat. They got off the van with a lady." Kaito finished. Showing a board with the men and the lady.

Mika reacted and started hyperventilating, it was her, the woman he was with last night. IT was her! She was positive. It looked cartoonish but her gut told her it was that woman.

"They started talking to us like we were two year olds and offered us crap. Seriously they thought they could lure us into their stupid obvious little trap! It infuriated me that they would think so little of us! I mean who do they think they are!? Little stupid men and that stupid ugly old bi-" Kazune rambled angering with each passing second.

"Kazune, Kazune…" Kaito patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Chill." He said and sat Kazune down. Sakura watched the scene with awe like son like mother. Kazune had his 'mommy's' temper and short attention span when he was angered. And Kaito he could calm the little boy down just like Sakura did to her buddy.

"Yeah well you know Kazune got pissed and started attacking them when she started singing." Kaito said.

"_Приходят дети приходят к мне_

_Придите и сыграйте и послужите для меня_

_Вы не можете избеубежать эту мольбу_" Kaito recited the words he memorized.

"Come children come to me

Come and play and serve for me

You cannot escape this plea" Kazune translated.

"That's just like the song I heard in Rome." Kat interrupted.

"Yes those bastards are using that song to lure innocent children to their secret chamber!" Kazune blew up and started cursing like his mommy does when she's angry.

"They chased us till we escaped them and watched them retreat to a house in the woods, yonder." Kaito said pointing to the mountain.

"After that we ran into a store to hide out and found these morons trying to shop. Momma what were you thinking? Sending these clowns to shop for you! They can't shop for shit. They are an embarrassment to real men everywhere!" Kazune said his mother laughed and nodded. She really wasn't thinking she had just woken up and was drowsy from the nights actions.

"A house in the forest?" Kat said thinking.

"That's probably their base." Mushra said eating his entrée.

"Could be." Mika said.

"We should check it tomorrow." Kat said.

"The children is my priority now." Kat continued and looked at Mika.

"Yes we must save the children." Sakura said placing a hand out looking at the table.

"For the children." They all cheered in unison for that was their soul mission now, to save the children.

* * *

_Wheeet whoooo second chapter in less that a week! Well I've finished it like three days after updating the first chapter but because of my buddies ultimatum I'm updating when she does. So by now it could be a month or whatever. I update and that's final. So who know who Boss is? Sad huh, no more children._


	3. IcKy ThUmP

**_Move Along_**

**_Глава 3  
Chapter 3 _**

_Colpo di Icky_  
Icky Thump

**_Yah-hee, icky thump  
Who'd-a thunk?_**

"Oh my god." I can't believe I'm doing this." Kai stared at the, cream colored door before him. He thought about doing this many times, but he didn't think he would literally go through with this plan. "What the hell am I doing here any ways?" he questioned himself "I must be crazy for doing this."

**_Sittin' drunk  
On a wagon to Mexico _**

"Shit! Now I'm talking to myself." he cried, facing away from the door. How could this have possibly turned out this way? If he wasn't so stupid, probably things wouldn't be like this. He would probably be with Mika snuggling together on a soft couch. He would tell her how much he loved her over and over again, and she would say the same. Then he would kiss her on the forehead and watch her go into dreamland. Unfortunately, for him his little fantasy could not be fulfilled. Life was cruel.

**_Her hair, what a chump  
And my head_**

"_HOLA!_" He jumped startled that someone actually opened the door, especially since he hadn't rung the doorbell. "Yo! What's up...Kai?" The bluenette turned facing the blonde.

**_Got a bump  
When I hit it on the radio_**

"Holey-moley it is you!" the blonde grinned.

**_Red-head señorita_**

"Hey Max..." he growled. Max pounced on him giving Mr. Grumpy pants a bear hug.

Lookin' dead

"Dude I missed you." he said

**_Came to said,_**

"Max. Let. GO. Of. Me." growled glaring daggers at the bubbly boy.

**_  
"I need a bed" en español_**

"Oops. Sorry." Max apologized "Let's just go in then." He walked in linking arms with Kai and skipping into his living room. "I really regret coming here." he mumbled

"Hmm...You Say something Kai?" Max asked merrily.

"Nope." the bluenette sighed.

"Okie-dokie arta-chokie." he smiled

**_So I gave a drink of water_**

"Who gave it you?"

**_I'm gonna sing around the collar_**

Max stared at him confused "Gave me what Kai?"

Kai crossed his arms staring at him suspiciously "Seriously, Who gave you the sugar?"

Max gasped loudly "What makes you say I had sugar? Aren't I always like this?" he defended

Kai thought for a moment, scrutinizing Max's personality he took a deep breath finally locating his answer "Yes. Yes you are."

"You see. You can't accuse me for having sugar when, I clearly had none."

"It's in your room isn't it? In the drawer next to your bed?" Kai announced, interested in what his reaction would, be. There has to be at least something that will make him amused.

**_Well, I don't need a microphone_**

Max's eyes widen with horror. "OH EM GEE!" he cried running up the stairs and into his room adding a "NO!" into his sentence. After he finished re-hiding his _stuff_. He calmed himself down sitting on the couch in front of Kai.

"So..." Max began "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Oh right." Kai said "Keep an eye out for Mika." and with that, he stood up beginning to walk out the door.

"Hey hold on a second Kai." Max called, standing up from the couch "Why? Did something happen?"

**_Icky thump, with the lump  
In my throat_**

Kai flinched, stopping abruptly. This basketball sized lump began to form in his stomach, making him feel sick and very close to puking. Yet, he didn't answer his old friend feeling the guilt that once was kept away, now revealing itself throughout his body.

"I'm assuming something did happen." Max replied sadly. "Look Kai... I don't know what happened but, I do know that I'm coming with you. I'm going to help you find Mika."

**_Grab my coat  
And now it's reckon_**

Kai turned around mouth a gape and eyes widen. This was not happening. "No. No. No. No. No. NO!"

Max Pouted "Come oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" he begged going down on his knees and hugging the mahogany eyed teen's legs. "Let me come with you please."

**_I was ready to go_**

"Never. I'd rather die than take you along."

Max eyes watered giving Kai the puppy dog pout "R-really?" he asked sniffling

**_Yeah, I swam beside the hair_**

"Yes."

"WAHH!! Kai you're so mean!" Max complained not letting go of his legs.

Kai rolled his eyes sighing "Fine you can go._ If_ you let go of my legs."

**_She had one white eye_**

Max smiled happily "YAY! Thanks Kai! I'll go pack." and with that Max scampered off into his room, feeling jolly. While Kai, who sat back on the couch, breathe in deeply. "I really regret coming here."

**_One blank stare  
Lookin' up, lyin' there_**

**_X-x-X_**

_"Ow... my head." Mika groaned. She sat up in her bed. She shared a room with Kat and looked over her figure making sure she was ok. They had all started drinking last night at the party. (Except Kat, Kaito. Kazune and Sakura) Her head hurt. She remembered Kyo being dragged to her room by a very naughty Mushra. Kazune had thrown a fit but Sakura had calmed him down and he fell asleep, he was tired anyways. _

_"Ugh." Mika sighed looked out the window through the drapes. She was thinking about nothing when it all hit her like a ton of bricks. _

**_On a stand in her hair_**

_" Arg." she growled clenching her teeth and squeezing the area where her heart was. The images flashed in her head like a flicker of a broken movie that didn't want to be forgotten._

_"Go away please." she whispered her head digging into the pillow and her teeth cutting into her lip. She hugged herself trying to make the pain go away._

_"Please go away." She whispered as his face came to her mind. That face. Disbelief. Why?_

_"Why?" she mumbled tears leaking down her face. It was barely a day since then how could she possibly think it would go away that fast. She looked at the moon. She was at her weakest now. She was suffering because the sun couldn't drown out the sorrow._

_  
**Was a candy cane  
Black rum, sugar cane  
Dry eye, somethin' strange!** _

_She got up from where she was and looked at the city. It was too quiet with the children gone. Nobody was out at this time. No one. She looked around and saw a woman walking down the street._

**_La la, la la la la la la la la la laaa laaa laaa_**

**_Well, Americans:  
What, nothin' better to do? _**

_Her lazy eyes followed her and she saw the woman stop right in front of her sight and turn to look at **her. **Mika took a step back and looked as the woman looked up and took off her hat letting her luscious red hair fall around her. Her honey brown eyes looked at her. Laughing at her. It was **that woman.**_

_She didn't glare. She didn't growl. She just stared. Stared at the woman who smirked up at her. She closed her eyes as she let the pain take her._

**_Why don't you kick yourself out?  
You're an immigrant too._**

**_Mika where are you?_**

_I'm..._

**_Mika?!_**

I'm...

**MIKA!!**

_I'm..._

**_Mika where are you?!_**

_Kai?_

**_Yes! Mika I'm-_**

_NO! NO! I don't want to hear you!_

**_Wait listen!_**

_NO! NO! Leave my head! Get out! Get out!_

**_Mika! No listen! I didn-_**

_NO! NO! Go fuck your stupid bitch and leave me the hell alone!_

**_Who's usin' who?  
What should we do?_**

_Mika bit her fist and screamed. She had her damned connection with that bastard. How could she forget? She reached into her shirt and brought out her golden sun and wanted to fling it at the wall. But she couldn't. She felt her heart being squeezed gently and emotions pour into her that were not her's._

_  
**Well you can't be a pimp  
And a prostitute too**_

_"Fake! Fake! Fake!" Mika repeated to herself over and over again. She tossed the sun away from her and bit into the skin of her knuckles waiting for the connection to fade. It couldn't last without mutual wanting of the connection. Right now she could hate the connection and disconnect it._

**_Icky thump, handcuffed to a bunk  
Robbed blind_**

_She writhed on the ground madly and knocked over a chair. Kat woke up with a start and looked around the room for enemies. She then saw Mika on the ground writhing in pain. She ran to her sister and embraced her to make her stop Mika shot her eyes open and looked at her sister. _

_  
**Looked around  
And there was nobody else** _

_Mika's eyes were glazed over with sorrow as her breath came in short ragged gasps and tears leaked out the side of her eyes. She looked at her sister and dug her face into her hands._

**_Left alone  
I hit myself with a stone_**

_"We were connected." she mumbled looking at Kat. Kat blinked and looked at the woman. The connection. How cold she forget. It was the way to your love._

_"Kat. It hurts. Please make it stop." she begged knowing that no matter how much she begged for it to go away it would never ever go away._

_"Kat I'm sorry for waking you." Mika sighed after a while. She got up and walked to her bed and stared at it for a long time before passing out and falling on her bed._

_"Mika!" Kat called out and managed to get to her while she fell. Kat let Mika down easy and looked at her sleeping face. She sighed and covered her with blankets. Mika had this peacefull look on her. Like the only place she could escape it all was her dreams. She looked at her hand covered in dry blood. Her teeth marks still leaking blood._

**_Went home_****  
_And learned how to clean up after myself_**

_Kat went to lie down and she looked at her sister once again and closed her eyes. She would kill Kai once she saw him. She would indeed._

_x-X-x_

Kai woke with a start from his dream. He had managed to get connected with Mika. If it was for only a minute he was glad. He was however melancholy that she would not listen to him. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was the black plague to her. He clenched the pendent he fell asleep with in his hand. His gift from _Santa _a few half a year ago. He hoped he could send all his love and emotion to her. What was left of if. Since she was gone he was starting to feel cold. He felt the pendent it's self become cold as the connection was being cut.

He growled and sent all the emotion he could muster to her. He was left cold in the shadow of her wake. It was good to hear her voice. But it was torture to hear the pain. She was obviously in deep pain. It echoed behind every syllable she spoke. It was like the aftermath of an earthquake.

"Kai you ok buddy?" Max questioned looking at Kai.

"Fine." Kai said monotone evident.

"Look I don't know what happened but I do know that it was so your fault." Max said looking out the window of their plane ride.

"Thanks. It makes me feel a whole lot better." Kai said looking out the window as well.

"Well it probably was, since she's not here." he explained "Remember the last time, you kissed that one chick, she ran away too and--"

"Max."

"Yeah Kai?" he asked

"Shut the fuck up."

_x-X-x_

"Ow...my head." Kyo groaned, her head laying on the table.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kazune asked him mother worriedly, and slightly glaring at his father for taking advantage of her that night.

"Yes. Auntie are you feeling well." Kaito had asked as well.

"Your Mommy would be fine, if she hadn't drank all those wine coolers last night." Kat explained in a smart manner, placing the pancakes she was making on the counter.

Kyo frowned "I couldn't help it, they were so good." she sighed dreamily. "And besides Mushra gave them to me."

Kazune's eyes widen. "I knew it was you damn bastard!" Kazune growled, attacking his father, who slept peacefully on the sofa.

Kaito watched happily interested at the fight. Kat placed more food on the gazing at Sora who sleepy as well on the table , in front of Kyo. "Hey Sora where's Sakura?" Kat asked cracking a few eggs.

"She's in the room, sleeping, why?" he asked.

Kyo smirked, knowing what Kat was going to question "So did you have fun, last night too?" she asked. Sora blushed, gazing at Kaito who was unaware of the conversation.

"Shsh. If Kaito heard you he'd kill me." he begged

Kyo laughed "So what'cha do? Make her scream? Cause I think I heard a screaming next door. Did you break her arm again?"

"WHAT!" Kaito growled and attacked his daddy.

"How dare you!" Kaito growled killing his daddy. Kyo started laughing like a maniac and threw some pieces of pancake at him.

"Dun..dun dunun dun dunun..." Kyo laughed humming the Darth Vader song.

"MAKE HIM STOP!" She heard Mushra yell.

"Make me stop pathetic sex-addict!" Kazune growled pulling his daddy's hair.

"You two play nice." Kyo mumbled shaking her head. She grabbed her son and lifted him off his father giving the boy a kiss on the cheek and sitting down with the small boy in her lap while she cuddled up against her husband.

"Morning guys!" Sakura smiled at the party. They replied with a 'morning' of their own and watched as Sora begged the young boy for forgiveness.

"Kaito let your daddy go." Sakura said to the small boy. Kaito smiled and ran to his mommy's embrace. It turned quiet after a while and then Sakura questioned.

"Where's Mika?"

"She's still in the room sleeping. She had a rough night." Kat sighed sitting down at the table staring into space.

"She had a connection with Kai last night. It really hurt her." Kat continued watching the door with anxious eyes.

"Oh." Sakura gasped growling lightly after the news.

"My stupid cousin never knew how to appreciate." Kat sighed tearing her gaze from the door and looking out to the window.

"Kat how are you feeling this morning?" Sakura questioned.

"Fine thank you for asking." Kat smiled keeping her gaze out the window but smiled at her all the while.

"I can't help but worry what do you expect." Sakura piped up devouring the pancakes hungrily.

"Take your time there's no hurry." Kat laughed.

"You're already started to act motherly Kat." Kyo noted.

"I guess you're right." Kat laughed lightly placing a hand on her stomach. She sighed contently looking out the window once more.

Ray. I wish you could be here. I wish you could see him, our son. Kat though absentmindly. The pain that crushed her heart was killing her slowly. She knew she had to fight, to fight for their baby. She couldn't abandon him. Not like so many had to her. She wouldn't leave her baby alone like her parents did to her.

"Mika."Sakura called out breaking Kat form her musing. She turned to see Mika walking into the room looking like hell.

"Morning." Mika mumbled sitting down on the table her face dejected and dark.

"Mika you want pancakes?" Kat questioned already getting up.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." Mika mumbled. Kat looked at her for a whiled deciding weather or not she should make Mika eat.

"Alright everybody! Planning time!" Mushra spoke up and slammed a paper on the table. It had diagrams of a strange fortress looking building. They all gazed at the paper intently.

"This right here in black is the entrance." Mushra pointed to the front of the building.

"First we'll try to get in through the front, if they don't let us go in then we'll signal you using this." Mushra set down nine jewelry looking pieces.

"If you guys press the button in the back it will send signals to each other. It's kinda like a walkie-talkie." Kyo enlightened.

"Me and Sora will try the front approach. Sakura and Mika will you this side entrance when we give you the signal. Kyo will fly Kat to the top; the terrain around the building isn't safe for Kat." Mushra directed pointing to the side entrance and the top entrance.

"I can take care of my self you know I've been doing it for most of my life and six months with my baby." Kat huffed glaring at Mushra.

"That is true but we're not going to risk it Kat, the more you go into you pregnancy the more difficult it gets to do these things and besides Kyo wants to keep you safe and if she says so then it's done." Mushra shot back his eyes twitching slightly. He didn't like dealing with hormonal pregnant women. Kyo was worse enough with Kazune and Misha and Nina and Suzune and Alyssa and the one on the way. He'd had enough for a life time, but he just loved the act of creating, or so he thought.

"Fine." Kat glowered at the window.

"Fine." Mushra muttered, " After we get in we'll divide the stories of the building Kyo and Kat will take the top two floors. Sakura and Mika will take the next two and Me and Sora will take the first floor and the basement." Mushra concluded pointing to the floors and all their secret corridors and major area's where it was guarded.

"How do you know all this?" Kat questioned dubious.

"Last night after Kyo and I-" Kyo smacked him before he could say anything and trust me when I say this he would have spewed all the details if he could. "Ow! Fine Last night I went to investigate the building after Kyo fell asleep." Mushra finished.

"No wonder it was so quiet after round 8," Sora snickered.

"Bastard!" Kyo growled a crimson red and smacked Sora upside the head.

"Ack!" He cried in pain. Sakura tisked shaking her head, did he never learn.

"Eight! Gar! You sick perverted psycho!" Kazune glared attacking his daddy with Kazune glare daggers.

"Oh." Kat blushed slightly, eight she thought.

"Back to business children!" Kaito yelled. "What about Kazune and me!? You are not leaving us here." Kaito glared at Mushra.

Mushra got up and set his angry son on his mothers lap. Kazune hugged his mother fiercely muttering something about a sick perverted 'sex-addict.'

"You and Kazune are staying here and that's final." Mushra stated firmly.

"No! You can't do that! The Big Guy Upstairs said that we could come to help! You can't leave us here we can help protect Kat." Kazune protested.

"I can't let you guys come along it might be too dangerous." Mushra explained to his eldest son.

"We'll be fine!" Kaito growled.

"No! If something were to happen to you, I could never live with myself for letting you come." Mushra directed toward his son. This was one of those rare moments when the strong father-son bond could be seen.

"Daddy, I'll be fine trust me." Kazune stared intently at his daddy.

"It's like looking at a soap opera. (tear)" Kat smiled at Sakura snickering.

"Uh-huh like where the father and son have never seen eye to eye but the suddenly by twist of irony they communicate in the direst of situations." Sakura answered back her eyes dreamy.

"Su-re." Kat smiled forcibly struggling not to laugh at her dreamy face.

"It's fine Mushra, I believe in him." Kyo said kissing her little boys head and getting up from the couch.

"But Kyo…" Mushra was about to protest but Kyo went up to embrace him in her arms. He made to protest and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"It'll be fine….." she started whispering in his ear the rest was lost in her planning.

"Mika, you hungry now?" Kat asked her smiling lightly.

"No." Mika answered abruptly and stalked out of the room.

"Oh, Mika." Sakura sighed.

"She just need time, wounds like this don't heal, I know." Kat said looking at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Kat." Sakura sighed embracing the young mother. So much sorrow surrounded the two women. It was drowning.

_x-X-x_

Mika closed the door behind her staring mournfully at the carpet. She couldn't stand to sadness that threatened to consume her this morning. It was not getting better if anything it was getting worse.

"Why?" She questioned herself for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning.

"Why Kai?" She whimpered clasping her hand around her pendent.

"Why?"

_"Mika, I'm sorry."_

"You're sorry?"

_"Yes, I am."_

"Sorry for what, for betraying my love for you. SORRY!"

_"Mika please."_

"Please what Kai! Take you back and have you do it all over AGAIN!"

_"Mika please I thought-"_

"No Kai! I don't want to hear it! I don't! I HATE you! Damnit I HATE you!"

_"Mika…."_

"I just wish I'd never met you! I wish I'd never laid my eyes on you!"

Mika gasped out of her connection. Why did she so that. Did she have a death wish? She though she did.

"I don't wish that." Mika whispered into the dark room her body shimmering a light golden as she sunk to the floor.

_x-X-x_

"Kai are you alright?" Max questioned scanning his friend up and down.

"What do you think dipshit." Kai growled. That last connection was wounding. She wished she'd never met him. He could hear how difficult it was for her to say.

He knew it was a lie but it sill hurt him deep inside. He'd hurt her so much it made her say that.

"Awww, coomee onnn Kai! You can tell me anything!! You know that!" Max whined. It had been the longest plane ride in the whole wide world. And it wasn't because it was a whole 13 hour flight but because of the person sitting next to him.

"Sure and you'll scream it to the whole wide world." Kai grumbled.

"No I wouldn't." Max protested pouting like a three year old wanting candy.

"It's nothing just leave me alone." Kai muttered closing his eyes.

"Fine if that's how you want it." Max pouted. He closed the blind on the airplane and buckled his seat. "We're here anyway."

"About time."

_x-X-x_

"Station one clear."

"Station two savvy."

"Station three all set."

"Hey excuse me mister we come from the local newspaper. We want to do a story on your building do you think that would be ok if we took a look around?" A young reporter stood wearing a press pass around his neck with a camera in his hand. His brownish mahogany hair escaping his baseball cap.

"NO one is allowed in here without authorization from the boss." The solider looking guard answered in a French accent.

"Might you tell us who your boss exactly is so we might get a hold of this authorization?" Another young man with brown spiky hair questioned, a black camera bag hanging from his shoulder and a press pass around his neck.

"No can do. Get out of here before we escort you out." The guard glowered.

"No need to get rough, we get the picture, we just wanted a story." The first young man answered slyly.

"Beat it!" The guard yelled raising his gun.

"Alright, Alright, lets go old chap." The first young man smirked and stalked back the other way.

"Ghastly people manners don't you think."

"Really I thought he was rather pleasant." The mahogany haired young man removed his cap and stared at the sky watching a pure white dove circle the sky. If he didn't know better he might have thought it was a white dove.

"Honestly, ever heard of manners."

"Well since station one didn't work out how 'bout station two?" The mahogany haired male smirked.

"Mushra, I thought you'd never say that. I'm getting restless up here."

"Patience Angle. Sora tell Sakura it's time." Mushra commanded.

"Right on it!" Sora switched his attention to his mic and whispered the new command.

"They're in!" Sora smiled at Mushra. The plan was going better that they had planed

"Mushra, come onnn!"

"Alright Angle go on it's your turn." Mushra whispered into his mic and ran off into the forest to go onto the second phase of his plan.

"No problemo! I'm in!"

"Kyo be careful, the both of you." Mushra replied into his mic. She laughed angelically.

"I'm not stupid Mushra I won't get caught now our son here will be safe. Whereas he will be protecting Kat I will protect him with my life. No one and I repeat no one will touch our son and get away with it, Kappeesch."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But it makes no difference, be careful." Mushra warned her again. She laughed and cut the connection.

"Troublesome woman." Mushra muttered commencing with the plan.

_x-X-x_

"We're in Sora." A brunette shrouded in darkness whispered into her mic crawling into what looked like a closet.

"Mmn'kay." Sakura muttered, "Love ya too." She smiled in the darkness. She turned to look at her companion when they made the tiniest sound of pain.

"I'm sorry." Sakura murmured. Her companion shook their head eyes leaking out water.

"Even still I know you're in pain." Sakura smiled slightly kissing her companion's head. She scratched behind her companions ear and softly scratched the muzzle.

Her companion was a small black blondish fox with lavender glowing eyes. The fur was a mix of dirty blond with black and her paws were a shimmering golden color. Her two tails were pure black with a hint of gold here and there.

"Station two beginning operation." Sakura said to her companion.

"Let's go Mika."

_x-X-x_

Angelic white wings were all she could see. She didn't really feel all to well with the height. So she dug her face into the angle's neck the effect, seeing nothing but flickers of pure white and orange.

"Kat are you ok?" The quiet soothing voice of a child called to her.

"Mmn-hm." Kat replied, "I can't stand heights, they bring back memories." Kat whispered the rest.

"It'll be fine Kat, they gave us the order." The angle smiled down at her.

"Momma, you can trust me, I'll protect Auntie Kat." The small child spoke out.

"I trust you will, If I fail to." The angle answered. Kat felt a shift in gravity as the angles feet slowly made contact with the ground pulling her down with it.

"Thank you Kyo." Kat smiled mildly as Kyo set her gently on the floor. She really did appreciate this.

"It was nothing." Kyo smirked. Though underneath the smile she could see Kyo's face paler and the color leaving her face. A look of fatigue crossing her face. She shouldn't have used her powers. Just because Kat was pregnant, it didn't mean that she was immobilized. It was completely reckless and uncalled for.

"Don't give me that look. It doesn't matter if I would have died if I used my powers. I would have still gotten you up here. I won't stand by and watch you endanger yourself." Kyo remarked turning towards the door.

"But Kyo-" Kat began to retort.

"It doesn't matter Kat. It's just your maternal instinct I know but still I would have taken you if you liked it or not." Kyo smiled opening the door.

"Hmpf." Kat huffed. Kyo was so unreasonable.

"Let's go!" Kyo commanded running into the building. Kat followed determined to figure out this strange mystery.

_x-X-x_

The room was destroyed. If hell had a fit then this was one of them. Blood was splattered on the wall and on work tables. On the floor and on the glass that was shattered. It looked like test cases and what looked to be like beyblade stadiums here and there. A jail and more blood and glass. Machines and wires everywhere.

"It reeks in here." Sora muttered covering his nose. He watched Mushra go through cabinets and drawers but they were empty. Scattered and by the looks of things burnt. If someone was here, they wanted to erase all the traces that they were here.

"Someone was here. But now they're all gone." Mushra spoke out.

"This place is a mess. Like someone's messy laboratory." Sora pointed out. Entering one of the jail cages where clothes were scattered all over the place.

"Children's clothes." Mushra mumbled.

"You're ri- AHH!"

x-X-x

"Well what do you think?" Sakura questioned. Her companion Mika was sniffing for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing suspicious but the obvious alcohol all over the place. They sprayed it everywhere.

Erasing traces.

Mika continued walking forward. Sniffing everything. There wasn't much on the second and third floor. It was blank. Just a bunch of cubicles and offices. Nothing out of the ordinary on the second floor. They were currently on the third floor. Something wasn't right.

They more they went deeper into the third story the more smells could be contracted. Like they got sloppy and didn't finish the job.

They walked around and then that's when Sakura saw the light. It was dim. Like someone was watching TV only the light was stable so most likely it was a computer screen.

Mika made a small noise in the back of her throat, a warning hush as she crept toward the small cubicle. Sakura understood and stayed behind. She waited.

Mika crept in the shadows baring her teeth for any upcoming danger. Her tiny fox heart pounded fast and she got ready to pounce. She crouched and sprang into the empty chair that awaited her.

Mika yelped lightly and spun in the chair recovering from the impact with the empty chair. She swung lightly her head dizzy. She made a small barking motion calling the anxious angel.

"Mika? Nobodies here." Sakura ran toward the cubicle and looked around. No one was in sight. Odd, Mika made another sound that got Sakura's attention. She looked at Mika her paw on the screen her small face grave.

"What?! This can't be!!"

x-X-x

The forth floor was as empty as the second and third. Kyo walked around looking through files and computers, Kat did the same.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was pretty much company files and export files on manufactured goods and imported goods. Shipping times and what not. Inventory.

It gave Kat a migraine when she thought about who had to do all this filing and how long it would take. Kat flinched when she felt her baby provide a rather nasty kick to her kidney.

"Auntie Kat, are you alright?" Kazune questioned looking at her face.

"I'm fine. He just kicked me is all." Kat replied.

"Oh, can I feel?" Kazune questioned. Kat smiled and took his had and place it near her Kidney. He was going to be a pretty great martial artist at this rate.

"Ohh! He's strong!" Kazune chuckled.

"Mmn-hm." Kat searched a few more files but then shut the computer back to its original stand by. She got up and wobbled around searching papers and sticky notes that were scattered in the cubicles. The pain was immense she really felt like a punching bag for baby Hercules.

"Auntie I really think you should sit down." Kazune pulled Kat toward a chair and summoned a bottle of water. Kat tisked but accepted it. He shouldn't be using magic either.

"Hey you!" Kat whipped her head around and saw a security guard glaring at her.

"Identification!" He glared moving toward her. She froze for a second but then moved in front of Kazune. She wouldn't let him get hurt.

"Auntie!" Kazune whined in protest for he was backed to a wall.

"Identify yourself or I will shoot!" The guard yelled taking out his gun. Kazune growled started to conjure up a shield for them. Kat smirked. She may have been pregnant but she still had Artemis.

"Artemis! GO!" Kat brought her beyblade from her pocket and her launcher from the other taking no more than a second to launch it and a second was all she needed. Artemis flew and made impact with the guards forehead knocking him unconscious with impact.

"Come on." Kat pulled Kazune with her and started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. The little boy ran at her side keeping up without protest. They rounded a corner and bumped into a someone.

"Gah!" they yelled in unison as the impact sent them tumbling toward the ground.

x-X-x

"Ahh!!" Sora shouted "Get him off me! Get him off me!" a young boy with unruly ebony hair was holding onto Sora's leg for dear life.

Mushra shook his head in disappointment "And you call yourself a man." he muttered. The violet/brunette haired man walked up to him taking the small boy from the brunettes leg.

"Let go of me." The boy with unruly ebony hair wailed kicking with the little effort he could muster.

"Hey little guy we're not going to hurt you." Mushra cooed softly just like he did to Kaito when his mommy was away on business and he was left to take care of him when he had nightmares.

"P-Promise?" the little boys soft broken voice cried.

"We promise." Sora said the little boy reminding him of his own son who would be there any minute if they didn't get a move on.

"Who are you?" The little boy rasped out gripping on the choker that was on his throat. Mushra helped the little boy take it off using his magic. If he hadn't had his magic this thing would have stuck to him like a leach.

The little boy took a big gulp of air as if he was suffocating. He panted trying to get in as much air as his lungs would allow preparing himself for what would come.

"Calm down you're safe, we're not going to hurt you." Sora patted the boy's head.

"Mommy?" the little boy muttered.

"Don't worry we'll take you to her." Mushra reassured.

"Mo-mmy." The little boy whispered placing his tiny fist in Sora's and released a tiny crumpled paper.

"Come on we should get out of here." Mushra said looking down at the hurt boy. He couldn't have been older than six. The same age as his own son, it made him mad that anyone could be hurting these children.

"Kay." Sora agreed following Mushra out and opening the piece of paper he received.

_Alice Springs_

"Alice Springs?" Sora questioned baffled.

x-X-x

"This can't be! It's all the records of the children transported out of here to... Australia." Sakura muttered scrolling down the page. She took a look at it again.

"Oh crapoly!" She uttered. The files were being deleted and all she could do was watch. She heard Mika hiss and then pointed to the address. Sakura nodded and took a pen and paper from the table writing it down.

"Australia... just out 12 miles west of Stuart Highway." Sakura muttered writing it down as it got deleted. So They're being kept there." Sakura said looking at Mika. She was off in another world as sorrow claimed her soft features.

"It'll be alright." Sakura embraced the small fox bringing her out of her world. She looked at Sakura with a little less emotion. She was dying on the inside and all Sakura or the others could do was watch. It killed them just as much as it killed Mika.

Mika leaped off the chair and looked back at Sakura making sure she was following. They had to keep time after all.

x-X-x

"Gah!" Just as Kat fell backward she was pulled into an embrace. She looked up to see Kyo holding her making sure she didn't fall and hurt herself or the baby.

"Dangit Kat watch where you're going. In your condition running is not the best idea." Kyo glared letting her go and turning to her son who had not fallen but stumbled forward against Kyo.

"Momma!" Kazune smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry." Kat muttered looking at her stomach guiltily. She could have injured the baby because she was reckless.

"It's nothing just be careful. Did you guys see anything?" Kyo questioned. Kat shook her head and turned to look at the guard that was on the ground unconscious.

"Just trouble I see, well Mushra and Sora said they found a kid and the name _Alice Springs__." _Kyo enlightened them. Kat's eyes lit up. They left behind a kid!

"Is he alright?" Kat questioned.

"Yes he's alive but badly beaten. He's been starved and most likely in trauma." Kyo growled slightly thinking of the vile, vulgar people who would do this.

"My grandfather's going too far with this." Kat glared at the floor which held his face in her memory. It was all his fault. His fault she was rapped. His fault Ray was dead. His fault she was on the run and her child in danger. His fault her child would grow up without his father. Kat flinched at that. She hated to admit it even if it was her mind.

"Come on Mushra said we have enough information and Kaito will be here soon with the Van." Kyo said taking Kat and Kazune's hand running toward the elevator.

x-X-x

Mushra sat patiently in the shadows holding the small boy in his arms. Sora waited talking to Sakura silently. They heard silent footsteps and turned to their left to see Sakura and Mika rush up to their hiding spot.

"Sora!" Sakura exclaimed silently tackling him to the ground. Mika sat by Mushra inspecting the boy. She gently nuzzled his hand trying to sooth his nightmarish face.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"Fine I healed some of his injuries but I couldn't use anymore of my power." Mushra panted out. It was clear he was worn out. That much was obvious by his pale face and difficulty breathing.

"Stupid." They snapped their heads behind Mushra and saw that Kyo was looming over him her face fierce but worried at the same time.

"Well you would have done the same, or worse." Mushra shot back. Kat was already seated next to Mika petting her soft fur and Kazune was next to his mommy the same worried face dominating his features.

"Daddy you should be more careful." Kazune spoke out a light blush at saying that to his father. He wasn't so used to showing emotion.

"Is Kazune here?" Kyo questioned Sakura.

"Yeah he's at the front entrance. Ready everyone?" Sakura questioned passing out janitor uniforms. They slipped into them easily and got the buckets they retrieved from the janitor's closet.

"Alright then lets go." Mushra led the way with his mop and was followed as they sneaked out of the building as janitors.

"Hey where are you going!?" The same guard from before questioned.

"We've finished our shift and going to the next building sir." Mushra answered looking at the van which had Kaito driving it with a janitor suit and fake mustache on. Kazune resisted the urge to giggle and looked at his father.

"Fine, fine. HURRY up get out of here." The guard shooed. They ran and entered through the back of the truck. Kaito speed off occasionally screaming road rage. Not literally though.

"Get out of the way you drive like a chicken with two left feet!" Kaito yelled swerving to the right.

"Oi! Come on this is the fast lane. Come on you drive like my grandmother, no worse she drives better than you do! Move! Move! Move!" Kaito continued to yell. Sakura smiled proud of her little boy. Sora just stared, well scared.

And so they sped off into the sunset with a mad five year old boy.

* * *

There you have my third chappies

REview please!

co.Written by **SimplySakura!**

**Thanks Bud!**


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**_Move Along_**

**_Глава_****_ 4  
Chapter 4_**

_Il vostro angelo del guardiano_  
Your Guardian Angel

**_When I see your smile_**

**_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_**

**_(Kat's P.O.V)_**

_I wish I could lie within my dreams and never wake up. The tire on my body wears me down and I want to rest. I want to sleep to dream to be with you again. To have you embrace me and tell me you love me. Make you promise to never ever leave me. I want to tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't protect you from the one nightmare I couldn't escape. To beg you not to go with the mornings sun. To tell you how much **I **love you. To embrace **you. **To promise to never let **you **get hurt again._

**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**

**_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_**

_But I know that's not how life works. That's not how life intended we be. That's not what happened. The truth is, you **died.** I didn't save you. I failed you. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I watched you die before my very eyes._

**_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_**

_But If I just had another chance then I would never let that sick twisted excuse for an animal touch you. I would tear his arm right out of his body before he even thought about it. I would hold you to me and tell you it was alright. "You are safe. I'm going to protect you"_

**_I will never let you fall_**

_I would catch you before you'd fall overboard I'd make sure you were surgically attached to my hip._

**_I'll stand up for you forever_**

_And I'd make sure not a scratch was on you that not even the wind would cause you harm. I would not let it happen again._

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_I'd die if it meant saving you. I would, truly I would. I know you wouldn't approve of me thinking this but it's true. I can't bear the sight of you pained face engraved in my memory._

**_it's ok, it's ok_**

**_it's ok-e-a-e-a-a-a-aaaaaaa_**

_Where are you? Why did you have to leave? Don't you know how much **I **need you. How much **we **need you. I'm pregnant you know. I'm having your child and you wont be around to see him._

**_Seasons are changing_**

**_And waves are crashing_**

_It's a boy you know. I wonder if you were alive what would you have insisted we named him. I wonder, would you have been a good father. I know you would have. I have the gut feeling that pure instinct._

**_And stars are falling all for us_**

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**

**_I can show you I'll be the one_**

_I miss you so much it hurts. Ray……… You don't know how much I need you now more than ever. You've done so much for me. You taught me how to trust against all odds and how to learn to open myself up to you and to everyone else that cares about me._

**_I will never let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up for you forever_**

_You made me know that not all men were bastards who only wanted to rape innocent women. No, you were far from it. You showed me how to love again. Truly **love.** An honest feeling from the pit of your heart. The most truest of feelings. That's what you made me feel._

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_But even still I need you now the most. I'm scared for him, Ray. I'm scared I won't be a good mother. I'm scared that all this commotion and traveling will put the baby in danger. I'm scared that I'll lose him before he's even born. I'm scared Ray. And what's worse is you aren't here to sooth my fear._

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

**_Please don't throw that away_**

_I'm truly selfish to want this much but I can't help it. I'm not the best person in the world. I miss you Ray, really I do._

**_Cuz I'm here for you_**

**_Please don't walk away and, _**

**_Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_**

_I have to wake up everyday and remind myself that you're not here. I have to dig my face into my pillow till the tears stop flowing. I have to lie in bed for an hour broken missing your warmth next to mine._

**_Use me as you will_**

**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_**

_Never have I had a doubt on your love for me. That day when we got married not so long ago but decades ago all the same, I saw it in you eyes as you accepted me to be you wife. I could see the raw emotion that needed to translator to decipher the meaning. It was clear as the stars in the sky that night._

**_And I know I'll be ok_**

_Every night I pray. Please give me another chance. I can't save you. I promise I will. Please just please give me another chance._

**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

_And Every morning I awake to face a new day without you and every morning I have to wake up alone. Without you. I can't handle it and I break down. Every morning. Then I found out about our child. Proof that you were real and not a figment of my lonley heart. This gift you gave me I swear to you I will love with all that is left of me. He woun't grow up not knowing you. I will make sure his daddy is known._

**_I will never let you fall_**

_And every morning since I found out I have pushed myself up from my sorrow for you and for him. I use all the strenght I have and get up to my feet. I move forward for him. Because he needs me. Just like I need you._

**_I'll stand up for you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

_I'll be there for him even though I am withering away. He will never know of how much pain I suffer. I wil be strong because I thought I didn't have any reason to live but now I do. You gave me another reason to live. Thank you my love I will be sure to protect **our **son with my life._

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_I will be there. Don't fret I'm fine and I'm living, even though each breath without your presence slices a peice of my heart. Even tough realizing you're not here freezes my heart over with a numb feeling to block out the pain._

**_I will never let you fall_**

_Do you remember when I said I thought I knew you. I remember when I was small I went to China with my mother for a buissness conference. And I remember running away because she told me daddy was leaving us all alone. That he didn't love us. That he hated us. I remember I was a very sneaky girl and I managed to go way into the outskirts of China all with my kindergarden backpack and sneaky ways. I was wandering around in the woods scared because well...I'd never seen the real woods..._

**_I'll stand up for you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

**_x-x-x_**

The heat was sweltering creating beads of sweat along their foreheads and necks. Yep this was Australia all right.

"Kat are you sure you're ok you were moaning a lot in your sleep and you kept wincing." Mika questioned holding out a water bottle to her. Kat greedily drank from it before giving her answer.

"I'm fine, it was just the- him, kicking is all." she handed back the water bottle following the rest of the group to the hotel they were checking into. She gazed up at the giant sign that read _Desert__ Rose Inn__. _She sighed as she walked in following along with their ruse that they were on a Euro trip and all so they could get the hotel room.

She was really feeling faint and she wanted to get some real rest, on a soft bed or close to it. All the traveling was starting to weigh her down she was now seven months pregnant and she couldn't hide the fact that she was with child any loner.

People gave her questioning looks and made faces at her as if she were a disgrace. To be so young and already be with child was something looked down upon. Only a few times would a woman see the pain in her eyes or the agony she was sometimes in and give her comforting gestures that would lift her spirits. She walked slowly behind them and glanced at a woman who looked as if she understood the pain in her expression and the reasons behind it.

She looked away quickly. She didn't know how much she could take. She didn't know how much longer she could survive with out her soul. She'd tried. Heavens knows she was trying so hard for her baby. She needed to survive for him because who else would be there for him.

She would not be like her own parents who abandoned her and left her to fend for themselves even though both were living. She was going to be there for her baby…… for her Ryoma.

They'd gotten two rooms with two bedrooms and were waiting to go up in the elevator when they saw three men walk in. They were all the same, with the same black suits and the same grim expressions and the same black glasses. They questioned the front desk and they pointed to the back as the men disappeared through the back.

"It's them." Kat murmured. These months had trained her to spy out her enemies and they were it.

"I'll go." Mika whispered already taking off.

"Wait!" Mushra muttered and stalked after her telling them to get Kat upstairs. She looked as if she were getting ready to collapse. They nodded and the two small boys followed close behind their eyes trained and ready to strike.

"Tch, This is the last batch for the boss." Mika listened to the old bastards conversation and watched as he loaded a bag of unknowns. She jumped a little when she heard footsteps behind her but noticed it was only Mushra and looked back at the men.

"Hey could ya give me the directions again I always get lost in this vast wasteland." One of the men climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Yeah just go north on Railway Tce and turn and onto the Todd river. It's dry so you should be able to follow in it for a few miles to the institution." The first man huffed and turned to his own car. They sped away quickly without anymore chitchat as Mika and Mushra looked at one another and nodded. They ran up the stairs to their floor not bothering with the elevator. Mika knocked on the door and rushed inside when Sakura opened the door.

"I know where their base is!" She broke out as soon as the door was closed. She watched them and told them the same thing they heard.

"When do we go?" questioned Kat. She looked horrible noted Mika. She was pale and thin even for her 7 month pregnant form. There were bags under her eyes that she'd noticed since the day she was reunited with her.

"I'm worried about you Kat. You shouldn't be doing missions like these. You look terrible and sick. You should stay here while we go check it out. You look like you could use some sleep." Mika confessed.

"No, I want to go save those children and I'm not sitting here like a helpless duck, I refuse." Kat huffed in response.

"I know you do Kat but think of my nephew. The stress of all this can't be good for him and you both need to rest. Think of what my brother would want. I don't think he would want you to be put in that kind of danger now would he?" Mika questioned. Kat glared but nodded in defeat. She wasn't really thinking of her baby and she knew she should. She may have been stronger in the beginning but she was becoming weaker and she needed to take it easy. Mika nodded and looked at the others.

"We'll go tonight if possible I don't really like being in enemy territory especially with their prize goal." Mika continued. " I'll go scout at sundown as Apolla, I'll come back a few hours after and tell you what I've seen, we'll make a game plan then. I think right now we need to rest." Mika closed the discussion without another word and stalked off to the bedroom with Kat and shut the door softly.

X-x-X

The night was unusually cold. Bittersweet with the afternoons weather. Mika sniffled and pounced off the roof into the shadows. She ran at top speeds though the vast desert land. She made note of all the animals she passed noticing which were dangerous and which were safe. Maping out a rout that would be safest. She reached her destination in a matter of minutes. She barked out a laugh. She couldn't believe this was the all might base. It was a ratty old abandoned factory. A pathetic small one at that. She could handle this.

**Mika!**

She froze in her predatory crouch. She growled a warning menace.

**Don't underestimate my Grandfather, Mika.**

_What? You're not going to try and stop me?_

**You won't even listen to my explanations, why would I think you would listen to my commands.**

_You've got a point there. Hey at least you have some brains for that deduction. Great Work Sherlock._

**Mika listen to me! Don't underestimate him, you don't know my grandfather like I do I-**

_Of coarse I don't Kai, Of coarse I don't I only lived with him some what 5 odd years._

**Mika cut the fucking sarcasm and listen to what I'm saying.**

_Don't you dare tell me what to do! I know he's an evil conniving son of a bitch. He only reminded me ever single day of the fucking 5 years of my prison. Don't act superior to me! How'd you even start this connection?_

**I didn't, Apolla did.**

_I would never-_

**I said Apolla, not you.**

_Why the fu- why did she-_

**I don't know but what I do know is that if you are going to go in there without a plan or back up you better be fucking careful. Where are you? I'll come for you.**

_Australia, and don't bother I don't want you with me, and by the time you find get here I'll be long gone._

**Australia? Mika please be careful, you'd kill me if you died.**

_Nice Romeo, Did you say that to your lover while you fucked her?_

**Mika, that was not my lover.**

_What? Was she some whore you hired because I wouldn't be your fuck toy._

**Mika you are not a fuck toy. Stop saying that! I wouldn't care if you ever let me make love to you I would just want to be wi-**

_Make love? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary. Wow a real Romeo aren't you._

**Mika, would you just let me fucking explain!**

_No, not really. I don't have patience for liars._

**I'm not going to lie to you Mika listen to me. That woman, I met her at the store she bumped in-**

_Oh how lovely, was it love at first sight Kai. Did you're heart stutter and your breath come o-_

**Mika shut the fuck up. It wasn't like that, it wa-**

_How was it Kat did she lure you into her spell? Did you enjoy leading her back to our apartment and fucking her in our bed?_

**Mika I didn't know it was her! You've got to believe me!**

_You didn't know it was her? Did you think it was 5 o'clock appointment? Did you thin it was me?_

**Yes! I did. I was-**

_Cut the crap Kat I don't want to hear pathetic-_

Mika yelped in pain as a burning sensation spread through her leg up. She toppled over as guards attacked her with bats and wires while she struggled to break through the burning fire that was spreading through her veins.

**Mika! NO!**

Kai snarled in her head as she bit the first guard she could reach and slashed the other in the chest. She kicked another and stepped on another crushing his skull. She yelped as a blow to the head knocked her still.

"Hey there pretty baby. There now calm down. You wouldn't want your head to be smashed so bad your boyfriend wouldn't recognize you anymore. Mika snarled snapping at the female. She knew that voice. That pitch moaning was the reason she was currently in this mess with the man she loved but hated with a passion.

**It's her.**

She heard Kai hiss and she snarled even more lunging for her throat. The woman laughed and retreated back not anticipating Mika would still me in the game. Mika lunged on top of the female and bared her long canines. She snarled biting down hard on the females shoulder.

She screamed as her shoulder popped and cracked. Mika growled when she felt more bats on her back. She lunged for the remaining guards and snapped their heads clear off with one bite, she spit out the remains and caught sight of more guards coming form the inside of the factory and she lunged for them as well. She smashed four into the wall breaking their skulls in the process. She stomped on two and snapped the heads of five in one bite. She smashed trough the wall making a huge hole in the wall. She noticed ten glass cells holding fifty odd stuffed kids who looked frightened.

**Mika watch out for the kids.**

Mika snarled beyond reason knocking wired computers here and there. She smashed open one of the walls and destroyed another machine that had some of the older more reasonable kids cheering but the cowering in fear when Mika turned her head to them. Her lips pulled back over her teeth and advanced toward them.

**Mika! Wait stop! Don't hurt them, they're kids!**

Mika growled and then pounced on another guard who tried to sneak up on her and she smashed another of the glass prisons smashing a desk into two more cells. Five of the ten were opened when she was knocked into the three cells by that woman.

**Mika careful tahlly.**

Mika growled at the woman and lunged for her but the woman smirked throwing a bomb at her. It managed to explode at her shoulder but she was knocked into the two remaining cells. When she managed to recover she noticed kids running around her running for holes in the walls or for the exit.

A small orange haired girl with sparkling green eyes fell in front of her. Mika snarled baring her teeth at the small girl. She was ready to pounch when she heard a cry in her head.

**Tahlly NO!! Don't hurt her, Mika come to your senses, she'd an innocent girl, don't do this!**

Mika backed away from the girl. She blinked away the red she had been seeing and looked down at the small girl. She was petrified. Not moving, not blinking. Mika bent down to nudge the little girl who cowered screaming in fear. Mika backed away in horror. What had she done. She looked around to see some kids cowering in corners and looking at her with horrified tear filled eyes.

Oh god she was a monster.

**No, no tahlly, it's all right, just calm down, you didn't hurt any of them.**

She was past her rage at him to manage to tell him to leave her alone. She wanted his comfort, his soothing words that always managed to get her to calm down after a while of her fit full rage. The soothing tones of his deep milky tone, he used only for her.

_Kai, I… I didn't hurt them?_

**No Tahlly you didn't.**

_Oh god I- I could have killed her!_

Mika shook her head and backed away from the girl and was instantly knocked into the wall by the other female. She felt a small crack and slid down the wall slowly reverting to her small, 5'3 stature and screamed in pain. She looked down at her naked body. She'd transformed into a more primal version of her fox goddess and was thus left clothless.

She panted holding the side of her skull where she'd gotten smacked she slid to the ground moaning as she felt heat lick her skin.

**Mika! Get out of there now.**

Mika got up only to be knocked back down. She looked up to see the woman staring down at her with scorn. She looked up lazily glaring. It was all her fault she'd fought with her only love, Kai.

"Hmpf, I know why she fucked me so willingly now. Why would he do something pathetic like me when he could have a goddess like me," she laughed and kicked her in the hip, "Honestly no curves." The woman reached down and cupped her breasts pinching her nipples until she cried out in pain. The woman got a wood of burning fire and held it above her aching peeks.

Mika screamed in agony trying to slap the woman's hands away. The woman laughed and threw the torch away pinching the burnt skin.

**Mika! Mika! What's wrong?**

Now that she had reverted back to her human form the connection was fuzzy. She only barely wanted Kai there and she was blacking out so the connection was weak and out of focus he couldn't see anything. He could only hear the cries of pure undiluted agony ringing in his ears.

**Tahlly!**

"What are you a boy? You have no breasts! Your ugly scarred body would never please anybody! With these lanky arms and fat legs! Your disfigured face only a mother could love, but not even your mother can stand to look at you, can she?"

**That bitch! Tahlly don't listen to her! You're beautiful! Tahlly stay with me!**

Mika whimpered at the pain in her skull and glared openly at the woman. She felt her words cutting deep into her skin. Was that why all the guys he'd liked never gave her the time of day. Why Kai went and cheated on her with this woman. Who was so much better than she was?

"And this." She said reaching in between her legs. Mika screamed when something rough was stuck inside her. It burned her cavern, "you can't even have the most basic of things in there what makes you think you can pleasure a male."

**Tahlly what is she doing?**

Although Kai couldn't see he had a pretty good feeling of what was happening to her. He growled in rage and tried to get past the fog.

"No! Get it out! Ow go-Oh god!" Mika screamed as the woman dove it deeper and pulled it out. It scratched her insides drawing blood. The woman toyed with her and after a while pulled out the dick looking device with small spikes. Mika moaned curling into a ball placing a hand at her entrance as if she could stop the pain or the bleeding.

**Tally. What is she doing to you!! Tahlly stay with me.**

Oh…god, somebody……..help me, please, oh god. Please

**Tahlly, what. STAY WITH ME!**

Mika curled into herself tighter and whimpered in pain. The woman laughed but gasped abruptly.

"Mika!" she heard a voice call out to her. She let herself drift and let go of the pain.

x-X-x

"Kai!" there was a painful jab to his ribs that left him waking up gasping for air. He snapped his eyes wide open and snarled with fury. He watched as the blond boy fell back in surprise.

"What the fuck do you want??!!" He snarled getting up from the futon and slamming poor Max into the wall. The boy yelped staring into the crimson orbs that were swirling with fury. Kai let the boy go after a few moments trying to control his labored breathing and almost succeeded but was caught in the sounds of her fight echoing in his ear.

Was she alright? Did somebody help her? Was she safe now? Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!!

"Kai what's wrong? You were tossing around like you were on fire." he heard the new deeper more serious tone. He turned to stare at his friend and rival, Tyson.

"It's her, she's in some kind of trouble and I can't be there to protect her." Kai muttered at the edge of fury. He walked to the window bracing himself before he did something stupid.

"You don't know that Kai, she could be back at home waiting in your apartment for all you know." Max tried to reason with the steamed man.

"No I know she's in trouble!" Kai growled out at his apparent stupidity.

"How Kai?" Tyson shot back sarcastically.

"Because of this!" Kat brought out his golden pendant is shimmered faintly disappearing as the connection faded. He could still feel the echo of pain. "I have a connection with her and I can see and almost feel what she's feeling if we're really connected! I can experience what she's experiencing like I was her!" Kai

"Whoa Kai, dude I'm sorry I didn't know." Max muttered looking at the floor without any response.

"I need to! Arg! She's probably right! She'll be gone by the time I get there. She's in Australia right now and if I were to go she'd probably be gone either by kidnapping or her own escape! Damnit!" Kai started out muttering to himself but ended up yelling in fury.

" Australia?" Tyson repeated looking away as if formulating a plan.

"Kai can't you reestablish the connection?" Max questioned flipping up his phone texting something to someone.

"I don't know, I've always been asleep for those connections and she's always started them unconsciously. I can't fucking sleep right now and I don't know how to start it!" Kai paused closing his eyes and placing a hand over his face.

"Try it, I'll call Lenny see if he can do anything to trace them." Max said flipping his phone closed. Tyson nodded and stalked out of the room muttering something about food.

x-X-x

"Mika?" she was beyond pain at the moment her name was called softly. She supposed that was the reason why she woke up, the pain. It was everywhere, mostly in the places she wished she could forget she had. She opened her eyes slowly flinching as the white light broke through her daze.

"She's coming to, She can see, her eyes are unharmed, the pupil are dilating so she's not in shock. Her other injuries are healing and not infected in any way, he head injury isn't so bad just a chip to the skull but I do recommend waking her up ever hour to make sure she's not going into a coma, give her this every 6 hours for the pain just increase the medicine a bit in case the pain is extremely unberible. I don't think any of her other bones are broken and I think she'll be fine." She heard a familiar male voice say. She blinked moaning as she moved her head to the side. It was throbbing and she though she could hear her name being called over and over again.

"I'm up! I know, what?" she muttered blinking back the film that made her vision blurry.

"What's wrong Mika?" Satoshi quickly came to her side probing her skull lightly.

"Who keeps calling my name?" she sighed as it continued to get louder and more focused.

"No one Mika, it's just me and Satoshi." She turned her head to see Kat standing in the back and Satoshi probing her skull. She didn't see anybody else. She winced; she kept hearing it, deep masculine voice layered with worry and panic.

**Mika, tahlly, Mika, Mika, Mika.**

_Yes, yes, yes! Shut up my head is killing me!_

**Tahlly are you all right? Are you safe?**

_Who? I-I'm fine, I don't feel fine but I'm with Kat, I- ow my head._

**Oh, fuck!**

_Kai? Oh shit, what the hell do you want now, can't you just leave me alone!_

Mika snapped her head shut and cast the connection away. She groaned fighting to get up. She succeeded but was caught with a head rush and fell back down with a soft thud.

"Oh shit I feel like hell." She muttered dragging a hand down her worn face. She winced as she felt a bruise colored her cheek.

"I'm sure you do." Kat laughed a small hysterical laugh. Her face hardened in an instant. " What in the fudge were you thinking! I- why didn't you just scout the place like we'd planed. Why couldn't you just listen to us this once, why must you always choose to do things the hard way what the heck were you thinking??!" Kat started a mad rampage.

Mika winced at the loud voice Kat was using.

"I did but they saw me and attacked me and I couldn't really control anything!" Mika shot back. She groaned as the volume of her voice increased her headache.

"What do you mean? Wait- you don't mean-" Kat stared at her sister in horror. This was not happening.

"Yeah Apolla's dark side is breaking out. I'm not sure if it was intentional, I was just so mad and the next thing I know they started attacking me and I think that's what triggered it." Mika sighed looking at Kat's frowning face, the worry there. Kat sighed and placed a cold hand on Mika's forehead. She sighed contently; the coolness of Kat's hand was a relief to her burning forehead.

"Well you did a good job, you freed all the kids without a single child casualty and the authorities think all the men holding them captive burned in the fire to ash with an explosion of their machines. There was nothing left and they can't believe all the children made it out alive. About a quarter of the children reported missing were in there. They're all being sent back to their families." Kat smiled wistfully staring at the injured girl.

"I'm glad." Mika smiled closing her eyes. She still felt very tired. She moved around wincing the pain between her legs was not very comfortable to say the least.

"Mika, we need to leave soon. If Voltaire knows you're here, he'll know I'm here and I can't jeopardize my son like that. I will never let Voltaire get his filthy hands on my and Ray's son." Kat stared intently at Mika.

"I know, we'll leave tonight if you want." Mika sighed getting up.

"Mika you're not well enough for travel, I think you should stay here and rest, I'll ask Kyo or Sakura to stay with you but after this you need to go back home, this is not safe for you." Kat spoke in a firm tone.

"No, I'm not going to leave you, It may be dangerous but that's all the more reason for me to come with you! I have to! I swore I would protect you and the baby for my brother I know he would have wanted that. I'm fine! I'm ready." Mika sat up as fast as she could and jumped off the bed glaring at the pregnant woman.

"No Mika lay down." Kat gasped watching the crazy woman walk dizzily to her.

"I will not sleep if that is your plan, I will not let you leave me." Mika growled walking to the closet that was where she guessed her clothes were. She ripped off the flimsy gown and started putting on her clothes hastily wincing and only letting little whimpers escape her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as her muscles protested and her privates burned. She heard Kat gasp behind her.

"No stop it Mika stop!" Kat screamed. Mika ignored it and continued to dress. When she was finished she turned and faced Kat.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Mika glared protectively ignoring the burning in her body and standing.

"Mika please stop this! I- fine we'll wait for you but please lay down you're not feeling well. Oh my god!" Kat gasped watching Mika lurch forward. Kat managed to catch her. " I won't leave I promise please sleep." Kat murmured quietly leading the injured woman to the bed.

"Don't leave." Mika commanded before falling into a restless sleep full of horrific nightmares.

* * *

**Geeze If I even have any fans sorry for the long wait I had major writers block and well yeah. I had so much going on this year from my sweet 16(that was killer I was so nervous about performing a dance) to going to mexico. I was kinda depressed for a while, I had to give my babies(dogs) away and well yes I've been busy.**

**But I'm going on with this story I will finish this story**

**Yes so read and review you know the deal, it gives me inspiration**

**And btw for any twilight fans I loved the Movie, yes it was different and yes some parts I wish they included from the book but it was an awesome movie, they said from the beginning it was going to be twilight the movie not twilight the book that got turned into a movie. It was beautifully done and rob was amazing and so was Kristen.**

**I can't wait till new moon!**


End file.
